Avengers Christmas
by JoMiSm
Summary: When the whimsical Michelle unexpectedly jumps into the Avengers' lives, she impacts them more than anyone could imagine. Clintasha! :) OI! YOU PEOPLE WHO'VE ALREADY READ IT! I'm going back and editing the whoooole thingggg... I had a lot of errors. Thank Maralexa for bugging me about them!
1. December 1

**Hi! First story! For those of you who know my middle name is Michelle, no, this girl isn't based off of me. ** **She's named after my dream kid's name, Michelle with Joy for a middle name. I transformed Joy as a middle name to Joyce as a last name. Anyway...**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing...Unfortunately. :(  
**

The Avengers had gone their separate ways after the Chitauri.

But somehow, they all ended up back together in Manhattan.

Just in time for Christmas.

_**December 1: Natasha's New Apartment**_

Natasha looked at the door to her new apartment. Right next to Clint's new apartment.

Though she'd made a big fuss over it, she was secretly glad he'd stayed so close. Ever since Agent Coulson had said "Barton's been compromised"...She wouldn't comfortably let him out of her sight. So they'd traveled together since summer, taking on only one very small mission in that entire time.

She looked at the hallway. There was only one other apartment on the floor besides her and Clint. She smiled, for The Black Widow prefers seclusion. Opening the door, she took in her surroundings. Directly in front of the door was a living room/kitchen area, separated by an island. To the left was the door to her bathroom; to the right was her small bedroom. Walking quickly, she put away her meager supply of possessions her toothbrush went to the bathroom, the well used black comforter on her bed, and, of course, her box of assorted weapons tucked into various hiding places.

Sighing, she sat down on the grey floor of her bare living room, looking out at the chilly Manhattan day. Just as she'd gotten relatively comfortable, her doorbell rang. Seeing only a little girl outside, she put away her gun and opened the door. "Hi, I'm Michelle Joyce!" said the overly cheerful little girl. "I heard someone moved in, so i made brownies!"

Hoping she wouldn't take her up on the offer, Natasha said "Won't you come in?"

She was surprised by the perky "Sure!" that was the reply. Michelle walked in and sat the brownies on the cabinet. Looking up, she said "Hey, you're the black widow. Cool." in the same way you might say, "Hey, the mail's here." She said it so matter-of-factly and sure of herself that Natasha was surprised, again. Twice. In one day. By the same little girl.

Michelle jumped up onto the counter. "No, seriously, cool. I assume the other neighbor is Hawkeye?" Without waiting on a response, she pulled out her phone, yelled "Omigosh my _**Cookies **_are in the _**OVEN**_!" and ran off.

Blinking slowly after the whirlwind of a girl had disappeared, she thought _Well._ _My cover's been blown, i have some very delicious smelling brownies calling my name, and i apparently made a friend. Not a completely bad day._

Since she couldn't just eat brownies, she decided to go grocery shopping. When she came back, she noticed a small black teddy bear with a red hourglass on its belly. A note was pinned to it.

_** Hope you like Spyder.**_

_** Love,**_

_** Michelle**_

After putting away her groceries, she sat Spyder on her pillow with a smile.

She fell asleep wondering what tomorrow would hold.

**Depending on the comments, i may not even continue this, but i am writing it in a notebook in real life, so if people want it continued, i will. If not, oh well. I tried. Sorry it's so short. Constructive criticism, comments, and suggestions are appreciated. Oh yeah, one last thing. I meant to spell Spyder like that. Please don't give me any grief about it!**

**Peace out! **

**-JoMiSm **


	2. December 2 part 1

**Hello again! Okay, so three people want me to continue. Good enough for me. This chapter is in two parts and this part leads up to the next part!**

**Thanks to Dragonborn360, princesspomegranite, and CaffinH for reviewing! (CaffinH Pm-ed me about it)**

**Enjoy... hopefully.**

**Disclaimer: I TOTALLY (don't) OWN THE AVENGERS!**

_**December 2: The Littlest Avenger**_

"Jarvis?" asked Tony Stark.

"Yes, Sir?" replied the revolutionary British-for-some-reason PA.

"Hack into SHIELD for me. I heard Nattie and Birdbrain moved back." Said Stark, not batting an eye at the hacking of the top-secret files.

"Sir, i don't really agree with-"

Stark sighed. "I thought you'd say something like that. Fine, i'll do it myself." In three minutes he had their address.

On his way to their rooms, he ran into a little girl in the elevator. "What floor?" she asked politely, eager, as most kids are, to push the elevator button.

"7th." said Tony, not really paying attention to the raven haired cutie.

After pressing the button, she suddenly said "The only people who live on that floor are Miss. N., Mr. C. and Me. Why are you going there?" She peered suspiciously into his face, ready to pummel red skull or attack a HYDRA goon. "Oh. You're Tony Stark."

Puffing out his chest and straightening his jacket, he sniffed. "Why yes i am-" She kicked him in the shin. "YEOW! What was that for?!"

She glared. "For being mean to Cap, genius!"

He glared right back. "You forgot Billionaire, playboy, philanthropist."

They were in a full scale, preschool worthy argument when the elevator doors opened to an impatient Natasha. "Hey miss N! said Michelle brightly.

"Hey Michelle. _Stark._ I got an alert that SHIELD's security was breached. Guess i know why now."

Stark grinned. "Pssh. You tried to keep a secret from _me._"

Natasha rolled her eyes. "Well, i'd invite you in, but my living room is drastically empty of furniture."

"Oh, no prob. Y'all can hang out in my apartment." said Michelle, missing the sarcasm. They walked down the hall.

"Won't your parents mind?" asked Natasha.

"No, my Dad works all the time." Her keys jingled as she unlocked the door.

"What about your mom?" asked Tony as they walked in. Michelle winced in a way only a spy trained to noticed body language can see.

"Well, you remember the battle of Manhattan, obviously?" They nodded. Stark sat down on the comfortable couch. " Well, ..." She took a deep breath and looked down. "The Chitauri caused a fire at the hospital where she worked. She...She was trying to get a patient out..."

Natasha trembled. _The hospital fire. Her mom died in a hospital fire. _Michelle touched her arm. Stark stood up, concerned. _A hospital fire..._ Natasha looked down. "Sorry, I zoned out for a second. So... you're basically home alone all day?"

Michelle sadly said "Pretty much 24/7. I think my dad's trying to work himself to death.

_** Great. An awkward moment worthy of Tumblr. **_Thought Stark. He sat down and said "Well, now i know where you and Birdbrain live, Nattie."

She sat down quietly in a chair, rolled her eyes and said "Oh, _that's _just great."

Tony grinned, then looked around dramatically. "Well, don't tell Pepper i said this," he said, acting like she might jump out of nowhere and catch him, "But i think she missed the girl time. Now i have to tell her to take you furniture shopping!"

Natasha laughed. "Sounds fun."

Michelle glanced down at her battered phone. "Omigosh! It's 1:30 and i haven't eaten lunch! Have you?"

Stark, overly dramatic as always, said "No, i'm _Staaarving!_" and flopped across the couch.

Natasha said calmly, "No, i planned to skip."

Michelle gasped, her shocked face earning a smile from both of the Avengers. "_Not _on my watch! Stark, what's the nearest resteraunt?"

Looking slightly offended at being called 'Stark' by someone who should be a fangirl, he glanced at his phone. "Not far. We could walk." 5 minutes later, they stopped in front of a McDonald's.

**Anyone who can guess Natasha's reaction is a genius. :P I love the next chapter, but it might sound better in my head than on paper. (Or...on screen?)**

**Reviews are greatly appreciated! Thanks so much!**

**M'kay, Bye!**

**-JoMiSm**


	3. December 2 part 2

**Hey! I thought you'd hate me for leaving you off so boringly, so i decided to ****update again today. As pointed out by Princesspomegranite, i thought a description of Michelle was needed. ****This is exactly what i told her: Michelle is 7-ish. sometimes she acts older, sometimes ****younger. She's petite with black hair, pale skin, and green eyes. she normally wears a "I survived band camp" tee ****shirt or something to that effect! Thanks for all who read!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Avengers or McDonald's! (They're mentioned, so i put it here to be safe.)  
**

_**December 3: The battle of the chicken nuggets**_

* * *

Natasha shoved Stark into a tree. "_EW! _McDonald's?! _Seriously_, Stark?!"

Simultaneously Michelle and Tony asked "What's wrong with McDonald's?" which was closely followed by Michelle's "JINX-YOU-OWE-ME-A-SODA!"

Stark, pulling leaves out of his hair, opened the door and said "Well, i'm paying for lunch, so technically, you owe me a meal." Michelle looked dangerously close to kicking him in the shin again.

He moved to the other side of Natasha.

There were only about three other groups of people inside the McDonald's, so their food was on the table in about five minutes. Natasha had a salad, which was declared 'Rabbit food!' by Michelle. Both Tony and Michelle ordered Happy Meals, because the toy was an Avengers action figure. Stark got The Black Widow and Michelle got and Ironman. Needless to say, they traded.

"Hey, that's _my _chicken nugget!" said Stark.

"Nuh-uh, it's _Mine!_" said Michelle, sticking out her tongue.

"Give it _Baaack!_" whined Tony, very obnoxiously in Natasha's opinion.

"NATASHA!" they yelled at the same time, drawing unnoticed attention from a teenager three booths down.

Rolling her eyes, Natasha said "Okay, Okay, we can just get some more chicken nuggets!"

Michelle munched away happily while Stark pouted, muttering "She still didn't gimme back my chicken nugget. Humph." Michelle apologized by offering Stark one of her soggy french fries. Five minutes later, they were back to playing with their action figures.

Their pleasant lunch was cut short when the unnoticed teen told the paparazzi their location. Out of the blue, they were surrounded by nosy reporters.

"Mr. Stark! Tony! Is it true that SHIELD targeted Manhattan with a nuclear bomb?" The chattering of the reporters continued while the two Avengers tried to find a way out of the chaos, but their hands were tied. They couldn't shove them out of the way, or they'd be sued _and _the Avengers would get an even worse reputation.

Michelle looked, frightened, at the cameras and cruel reporters until she heard "Miss. Romanov! Miss. Romanov! Is it true that you assassinated- "

He was cut short by a furious Michelle. Punching and kicking, she yelled "You leave them alone, you big bullies! They saved your lives!" The reporters backed off, not wanting '_**Big Bully Beaten Up By Little Girl**_ ' published at a rival company.

Natasha took Michelle's hand, glared bloody murder at the paparazzi, and left with Stark trailing after them. The reporters, stared, dazed, at the littlest avenger by the side of two of the biggest.

"Good job. Don't look back." said Natasha.

And so ended the longest lunch of Michelle's life.

**This is just my favorite chapter so far! :) For anyone wondering where Clint is...**

**That will be explained next chapter. MWA HAHAHA! I haven't finished that one yet, ****so expect a 1-2 day wait. Please review, i would love to hear your opinions on my story!**

**Also, suggestions are welcome, i have a plan for two scenes in the future and part of December 3, ****but no plans for in between. You will get full credit for inspiration!**

**Thanks!**

**M'kay, Bye.**

**-JoMiSm**


	4. December 3 part 1

**Sorry to keep you waiting. There's another part to this chapter! I just thought y'all deserved to be able to read this if ****you're going to go through the trouble of following it. I'm sure you'll figure it out, but in the texts:**

**Natasha: Bold and ****italics**

**Clint: Italics.**

**Merry Christmas! Thanks to Dragonborn360 for the idea for the news story in this chapter!**

**_Disclaimer: I own nada._  
**

_**December 3: Hawkward.**_

* * *

Two days earlier, Clint and Natasha had entered the airport, agreeing to take different planes. Natasha was wearing pink, (ugh.), and was wearing a blonde wig. No one could possibly recognize her. Clint, however, had simply donned some shades, claiming "taking different planes is enough." To be fair, they had been incognito the entire leave of absence...

Natasha waved goodbye and boarded the plane. Clint sat down to wait 3 hours until his plane arrived. That is, until a high pitched voice squealed "HAWKEYE!".

The fangirl army was upon him.

Natasha looked out the window just in time to see a wave of girls dressed in purple swarm Clint. _Oh well, surely a SHIELD trained spy can handle himself in an army of fangirls. _thought Natasha, going back to her book as the plane took off. As it turns out, he needed every security guard in the building, (and a few of the cafeteria ladies), to get all of the crazed fans off of him.

Fangirls... *shudder.*

So now, two days later, _in a full disguise!,_ Clint was at the airport, texting Natasha.

** Hey Tasha.**

_**Hi Clint. You at the airport?**_

**Ya. Nutty teenagers. : /**

_**Pssh. You needed cafeteria ladies to get rid of those nutty teenagers.**_

**WHAT THE-! HOW DID YOU KNOW THAT?!**

_**I am The Black Widow. I know all.**_

**Hawkward.**

This time, he boarded the plane without incident. Clint, who hated to read while traveling, fortunately got a little t.v. on the back of the seat. But the prices were _insanely _inflated on the movies. At least the news was free.

He was watching an incredibly boring segment on how to make the perfect bow for Christmas presents when something came on that caught his eye.

**Avengers Adopting?**

_What the?! _ A picture of Natasha holding a little girl's hand popped up, with Tony Stark trailing after them. "This picture was taken near a McDonald's in Manhattan where Tony Stark and Natasha Romanoff appeared to be having lunch together with a little girl who's name is unknown to the public. Are they together? Is Natasha adopting? Our reporters will be the first to know!"

He stared blankly at the screen. 2 more hours until he could ask Natasha how much of that was true.

_Watch a craft show, nap. Watch a craft show, nap. Watch a craft show...? _"To make it _EXTRA _pretty, you can add zebra print and Hot Pink!" _Nope. Taking a nap._

Two hours later, Clint was texting Natasha.

**You there Tasha?**

_**what's up robin hood?**_

**Um, check out the news.**

_**What?! Is it another alien invasion?!**_

**No. I'll see you in a minute. Then we can talk in person.**

_**See you then birdbrain.**_

* * *

**I will try to update again. Guess what i got this year that i'm too old for! A BLACK WIDOW ACTION FIGURE!**

**WOOOO! it's not a doll. it's an action figure.**

**Thanks for all who review! They were sent to MY NEW IPHONE! and it made me feel guilty for not updating.**

**Reviews-Guilt-Updates sooner.**

**Just fyi.**

**MERRY CHRISTMAS!**

**-JoMiSm**

**P.s. JoMiSm of the future here! I am going back to redo the chapters with editing where need be. And btw-I still love my black widow action figure. *pokerface***


	5. December 3 part 2

**Okay, i am dubious about this chapter. I will probably skip some days since it's already past Christmas. ****In fact... Do you guys think i should keep going? It is a Christmas story, after all, and its after Christmas! ****Tell me in the reviews! I'm sorry that i can't update often, but it's Christmas break now.**

**Once Christmas break is over, updates will be few and far between.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but continue to pretend i do and live in blissful ignorance.  
**

_**December 3: Continued**_

* * *

Walking down the hall in his new apartment building, Clint noticed there was only one other room besides his and Natasha's. That's something any SHIELD spy would kill, (Probably literally), for.

He knocked on Natasha's door. She placed the ever-present gun back in it's unknown hiding spot and opened it. "About time, Clint! What's on the news? I don't have a t.v. yet!" Just as he's about to ask her why there's a picture of her holding a little girl's hand on the news, a loud knocking comes from the door.

Surprisingly, Natasha doesn't even pick up the gun. She opens the door with a smile on her face.

"Miss N! Guess what's on the news!" exclaimed a loud little girl. _Is that?_ It would be hard to tell if it was the same girl for most people, since the picture was blurry and taken from behind, but Clint could tell.

It was her.

Still chattering away, she said "You have to come see this!" and darted away to her apartment, followed more slowly by Natasha.

Catching up, he said "Who's she?"

"Michelle." she whispered back.

"Oh, well that explains it." he said dryly as Michelle unlocked her door.

"There's no other way to describe it. She's Michelle." laughed Natasha as she followed Michelle in. Natasha...laughing...for no reason...? Does not compute.

The news was on in her living room. "-And it seems as though Natasha Romanov is adopting! We are currently trying to track her whereabouts to get _you _the facts! Thanks for watching, more at ten! Back to you, Jake!"

"What the-?" Natasha was furious. _How dare they make assumptions like that! I should go right down to that t.v. studio... _"Come on." growled Natasha, buttoning her jacket. "I have someone i need to speak to." Her voice could freeze the sun. What could they do? Clint and Michelle scurried after her.

"Um, 'Tasha? You sure this is a good idea?" She stabbed the elevator button murderously. "okaaay then." he muttered, scootching away.

Hawkward. Again.

Natasha walked up to the security guard outside the set. "Excuse me." She said as he blocked her path. "I heard they needed to talk to me." she said, somehow staring down at him while looking up at the giant man.

Realization dawned on his face when he saw Clint and Michelle run up behind her. "Of...of course! Go right ahead!" stammered the security guard. At least SOMEONE had enough sense not to tick off the Russian assassin.

"And now, _fold _the wrapping paper, and you have the perfect Christmas present!" said the annoyingly cheerful talk show host. "Coming up next, we'll be talking to-"

"Me." said Natasha, stepping out onto the stage. (Can't you just hear the world gasp?)

During the commercial break, the hostess was busy re-scheduling to fit her in. Natasha didn't care whether it was on air or off air, she was going to give this lady a piece of her mind.

"Um..." said the lady. "We're on in five?" Natasha nodded. "...And here we have Natasha Romanoff, who made a surprise appearance here at the studio! Natasha is it true that-"

"No." said Natasha, glaring. "None of that is true."

The hostess was taken aback. "Well then, Miss Romanoff," Her sweet time managed to drip venom. "How do you explain her?" she asked, gesturing to Michelle, who had just skipped out on stage and waved to Camera Number 1. The audience 'awwwwww'ed.

"We're _Neighbors_." she said as Michelle sat down beside her.

"Yeah, we're neighbors. What's wrong with you people?" Said Michelle, hugging Natasha. "I mean, a little privacy, please?"

"Sorry, sweetie!" said the smiling hostess, earning a glare from Michelle. The audience chuckled. "If you don't mind me asking", she continued, not really caring whether or not Natasha minded, "Why were you with Tony Stark?"

Natasha rolled her eyes. "He's my business partner! Don't you ever go to lunch with your co-workers?" The audience murmured. The hostess chuckled nervously; she was turning the tables.

"Not near enough, Miss Romanoff. So... You were having lunch... with your neighbor and co-worker?"

"Yes," said Natasha, "Except when _I _do something as mediocre as that it turns into _adopting! Dating!" _She shook her head sadly.

"Well, you're sure-"

"Leave her alone!" yelled a little girl from the audience.

"Yeah!" yelled a man.

The audience booed as the talk show host stammered an apology "I-i'm afraid that's all the time we have! Thank you for coming, Miss Romanoff!"

"My pleasure." she muttered, walking off stage as the show ended.

Michelle skipped after her, waving to her new fans in the audience.

**Okay, ideas are much appreciated, or else i'm going to have to skip. A lot. **

**Good news though! Tomorrow, (In the story,) is the SHOPPING TRIP!**

**And heads up. Tony plus Michelle plus Gangnam style equals epicness.**

**Thanks! Please review, even if it just says "Cool" because it makes my day!**

**-JoMiSm**

**p.s. JoMiSm from the future here again, and WOW. That took a lot of editing. **


	6. December 4

**Okay, this one's short. Sorry. December five will be short too. Once again, sorry.**

**Hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: In case you haven't noticed, I own nothing.**

_**December 4: The siren call of Gangnam style.**_

Bright and early, Michelle and Natasha met Pepper and Michelle outside of a department store. "I couldn't just leave her alone." whispered Natasha to Pepper.

"I literally _can't _leave him alone." she whispered back.

Natasha was having a good time shopping for furniture with Pepper, but Michelle and Tony just had to _Poke _this, _Sit _on that, _Bounce_ on every bouncy surface, _Run _around all the displays... Natasha was starting to feel like a soccer mom.

Just when Natasha had found the perfect couch, to Pepper's delight, you'll never guess what song came on.

Gangnam style.

"OPPAN GANGNAM STYLE!" sang out Michelle happily. Where Gangnam style is played, Gangnam style must be danced. Michelle danced around alone, to Peppers giggles. Tony debated in his mind. ** Gangnam style, Public image? Gangnam style, Public image? Oh, since when have i cared about public image?! **Tony jumped in.

Soon every little kid in the store, a few dorky dads, and Tony were dancing with all their hearts. "OP OP OP OP OPPAN GANGNAM STYLE!" they yelled, and the song was over. Like a flash mob, they dispersed and hoped someone had got it on video.

Someone had. I'll give you a hint. She's the only spy in the store.

Everyone was put to use carrying furniture to Natasha's room. Tony carried a chair, with a _lot _of moaning and groaning about how _heavy _it was. Michelle carried a lamp, happy to help her idol. Pepper shoved a table into the elevator and stood beside it. Clint carried an easy chair up the stairs, preferring them to the elevator, and Natasha took the next elevator with her perfect couch.

After some careful arranging, (by Pepper,) Natasha's apartment was declared 'Perfect!', (by Pepper.)

"Now, The next time you hack into SHIELD and find my private residence, we can actually sit in _my _living room!" said Natasha, looking smugly at Tony. 3...2...

"What?" said Pepper, raising an eyebrow at Tony.

"Shoot, Nattie, what was that for!" yelled Tony as he was shoved out the door by Pepper, who was shouting apologies over him all the way out. Clint went back home to flop down on his well-used recliner, and Michelle hugged Natasha goodbye, explaining that her dad was going to be home for a few hours.

_ Peace and quiet. _thought Natasha, settling down into her couch . It only took her a moment to realize that peace and quiet wasn't ever going to top Michelle and Tony's chaos.

Sighing, she made herself a cup of coffee, waiting on someone to knock on her door and shatter the silence.

**Oh well, i had to mention Gangnam style. It rocks. BTW, those dorky dads i mentioned? An example would be MY dad.**

**Please, Please review. Please.**

**Love ya guys!**

**-JoMiSm**


	7. December 5

**Okay! Three updates in one day! Fast enough for you? Jack Barnette is completely made up. Warning: This chapter features a sad Michelle. Those of you who believe she is scared of nothing, be warned. Her fear is based off of my cousin Sarah, who's the same age as her. She isn't scared of anything physically, but really hates Nightmares and things from movies, like the Chitauri.**

**Disclaimer: Need i even say anything?  
**

_**December 5: Nightmares and Shattered dreams**_

Someone knocked on the door, all right, but not when Natasha expected it. At 1:30 a.m., Natasha was woken up by a knock she recognized as Michelle's.

"Michelle? What's wrong?" asked Natasha, alarmed. She'd only seen a bright, bubbly Michelle, not a scared, crying Michelle.

"Daddy took the night shift, and i had a bad dream." She sniffed. Natasha kneeled and wiped a tear from her cheek.

"It's okay, i'm right here." she murmured. Michelle rushed into her arms.

She looked up at Natasha. "Will you come home with me, please?" Those eyes... She couldn't refuse. Grabbing her keys and her robe, she walked hand in hand to Michelle's apartment.

Natasha tucked Michelle into her mustache print bed spread. Michelle, half asleep, murmured "'Night Miss N."

"Good night, Michelle." she answered quietly, walking towards the door.

"I love you." sighed Michelle.

Natasha froze, but it took no deliberation. "I love you too, Michelle." said Natasha. But Michelle was already asleep.

That's how Natasha ended up on Michelle's couch at 6:34, when Clint knocked on Natasha's door. He wanted to go to the shooting range.

Getting up quietly, she left Michelle a note.

** Going to the shooting range with Clint.**

** Will be back later.**

** Call me if you need me. 555-0121.**

** Love, **

** N.**

It was only when she was halfway to the shooting range that she noticed it. That was the first time she'd written 'Love' on a note instead of just signing her name. She smiled to herself and got ready to out shoot some clueless competitors.

Again and again, Jack Barnette out-shot the others. "Come on, guys! Am i going to have to get put on the wall of fame _Again?"_ he boasted. Natasha and Clint exchanged a look.

"Nope. I'll be the one on the wall." said Clint, unfolding his bow. They lined up, Jack on the line, Clint two steps behind him.

"You sure 'bout that, buddy?" asked Jack confidently.

"You're right." said Clint. He took two more steps back. Jack took his shots. One hit bulls-eye, one hit just beside the bulls-eye, and one hit about five inches below the bulls-eye. Clint took his shots in about three seconds. They all robin-hooded Jack's bulls-eye.

"Winner!" yelled the owner, taking Clint's picture.

"Oh well, i'm still the champion of the guns." muttered Jack.

"Not for long!" said Natasha, stepping out of the crowd. He laughed. A short, tiny woman taking away his record. He'd believe it when he saw it. His dreams were shattered when Natasha hit all three of the bulls-eyes on the dummies in under 2 seconds. It took him a full minute to get two bulls-eyes and one relatively close shot.

"Winner!" Yelled the owner, astonished. Her picture was put up beside Clint's on the wall of fame.

They left to the applause of the crowd.

**Constructive ****criticism, suggestions, comments, and ideas are welcome!**

**In other words, Review. Please. Unless someone gives me an idea, the next ****chapter is going to be 5-7 days ahead of this one. At that rate, this story is over ****REALLY fast.**

**-JoMiSm**


	8. December 6

**The ideas for this chapter came from Princesspomegranite and Camierose. Thanks you guys!**

**Also: My favorite reviewer: Princesspomegranite. She has reviewed EVERY SINGLE CHAPTER!**

**Thanks! No offense, everyone else. This is a long chapter for me! Enjoy!**

**_Disclaimer: I own Michelle. That's it._  
**

_**December 6: Stark Tower.**_

* * *

The Avengers had to attend a meeting on a gray day in Manhattan Michelle couldn't just be left alone, and three out of six of the Avengers loved her already. So they went into the locked conference room to discuss matters even I have no knowledge about. When they came out, Michelle was no where to be seen.

Tony raced upstairs, still unconcerned, to find his playmate. But when she wasn't there either, panic ensued. Natasha looked outside. "Oh, my God." she gasped. There was a full-force blizzard that hadn't been there when they entered the meeting! She looked at Clint. "Do you think...?"

They raced outside. "Michelle!" yelled Natasha. "Michelle!" They both yelled until their voices were hoarse. Finally, they had to come inside. Clint had grabbed his coat, but Natasha was jacket-less and starting to shiver. She didn't want to go in, even as Clint tried to reason with her. "It's my fault she's here! I brought her! We can't just leave her!" Finally, she had to give up and go inside. But it was on her terms. _I will drink something warm, then go back out. With a coat. _

Inside the tower, everyone was racing around. Pepper stopped at the snow-covered Natasha and Clint . "Did you find-?"

One look at their disappointed faces told the answer. "I need some coffee. Then i'm going back out." she said firmly. She walked toward the kitchen. When she opened the door, she nearly had a heart attack. There was Michelle, asleep on the counter, a half-full glass of milk beside her.

Natasha touched her ear bud. "I found her." she whispered. She could hear Clint relaying the message to the other Avengers. "Michelle?" said Natasha quietly.

She sat up groggily. "Wha- Omigosh! Are you okay?!"

Natasha brushed some snow off her hair. "I'm fine, but we couldn't find you anywhere!"

Michelle jumped down from the counter. "I told Jarvis to tell you guys where i was when you came out of the meeting. He said he would." She looked up at the ceiling. "Jarvis?" no response.

"The snowstorm must have interfered with his signal." said Natasha. They walked into the sitting area.

"Michelle!" yelled an extremely relieved Pepper and Tony. Michelle explained to everyone what had happened.

When Tony heard that Jarvis was down, he pushed a button on his phone. "**Rebooting.**" said Jarvis. When everyone settled down, Bruce went back to the lab, and Natasha went to change out of her wet clothes.

Tony saw his chance. "Come on!" he whispered to Michelle. Pepper was talking to Clint and Steve, and Thor was busy eating every pop-tart in the kitchen.

Tony led her to the lab. "Do me a favor?" Michelle nodded seriously. "Okay, well-" he whispered the plan into her ear. She nodded enthusiastically. She walked into the lab alone. Without warning, she poked Bruce's arm.

He jumped, then said "Oh, hi Michelle." and went back to his project. Michelle was determined to follow Tony's instructions.

She started poking his arm again. "What 'cha doin'? What's that? Why is that purple? Why is that green? What does that do?" Several more questions, (and pokes) followed before Michelle realized it wasn't working. Bruce was continuing with his work undisturbed.

She turned to the door where Tony was watching and shrugged. Tony walked in. "Dude, seriously? Not even Michelle will make you Hulk out?"

Without looking up from his work, Bruce said "Nope." Tony sighed.

"Oh well, we tried." Michelle and Tony raced each other back to the living room.

Unfortunately, it was going to have to be that way for a few days. The blizzard had trapped them all in Stark Tower.

**I think i would go crazy, trapped in a tower with those two. Poor Bruce. Anyway, The 'Tony using Michelle to make Banner Hulk out' part was Princesspomegranite, and the 'Michelle's lost, but found in an obvious place' part was by Camierose. Thanks, y'all!**

**I will be totally writers blocked, then i sit down at the keyboard, and BAM! it writes itself. Does that happen to anyone else, or is it just me?**

**Please review! **

**-JoMiSm**


	9. December 7

**THANK YOU PRINCESSPOMEGRANITE. She had the idea for this chapter. It's kinda short, but she gave me an awesome idea for the next chapter, so i'm going to get started on it ASAP. Everyone, say thank you to Princesspomegranite. (Thank yooou)**

**Disclaimer: I completely and totally own the Avengers. (Just, you know. In my dreams.)  
**

_**December 7: Board-dom.**_

"I'm boooored." whined Michelle. She did have a good reason. Between themselves, Tony and Michelle had poked and/or prodded Bruce, watched as many Christmas specials as they could stand, made fun of Dora the Explorer, Invented a robot companion for Michelle, (who unfortunately exploded when a cup of hot chocolate spilled on her), cleaned up the chocolatey robot parts, reenacted the battle of manhattan with their McDonald's toys, played 'The floor's lava', breaking Pepper's favorite lamp, had a drawing contest, (surprisingly, Tony's not much of an artist.), played Frisbee with Cap's shield, jumped on every bed in the building, had 89 staring contests, stared at a lava lamp for an hour, and ate three jars of Nutella.

Michelle and Tony had pretty much exhausted every activity in the tower that was Natasha approved. She drew the line at laser tag (With real lasers.) Michelle started scanning a shelf. _Book, Book, Book, Ironman figurine, book, book, book, book, book, what the-? _She pulled out a dusty Sorry! game that had long since been abandoned by Tony for electronics. "Who wants to play Sorry!?" yelled Michelle. "Me!" said Steve. He didn't really like the movie they were watching. 'Elf' or something like that. A real Christmas movie- Miracle on 34th street. Not Elf. "Finally, a game i know how to play!"

Michelle said "Oh Miss N! 'The game of sweet revenge...'" "I'm in." said Natasha.

"LETS DO THIS!" yelled Stark. "I believe i'll watch. I don't think i'd deal too well with losing." said Banner. "WHAT IS THIS SORRY YOU SPEAK OF?" boomed Thor. "It's the game of sweet revenge. Just watch, buddy." Said Tony. "I SHALT BE ON TEAM NATASHA!" said Thor. "I dunno." said Clint teasingly. "I think i'm gonna take team Michelle." "I'm staying team-less " said Banner. "Oh come on." whined Tony. "NERD BRO'S UNITE!" Bruce rolled his eyes. " I refuse to be called a 'Nerd bro', but i guess i'll take team Tony." Steve, in Michelle's opinion, looked sad. "Well...well, i'm team Steve!" she said, patting his shoulder. No one bothered to tell her that that's not really possible to be on two teams at once.

Michelle got the first move. It was a 2. "Aw, no fair. You rigged the cards." said Tony. "Did not!" said Michelle, offended. A lot of laughter, ganging up, sabotage, protesting, threatening, yelling, and Sorry cards later, it was Steve's turn. "Hmm, a Sorry! card." he said. The options were between Michelle and Tony. Both needed a seven to win. "Well, i could take out Michelle," said Steve, "But she's on team Steve. And Tony..." Tony raised his hand threateningly. "If you put me back to home, i will shoot you in the head." Steve put him back to home.

It's a good thing Cap had his shield.

Michelle took her turn. Smirking, she turned the card around. It was a seven. "Remind me never to bet against you." Said Bruce to Clint. "WOO!" yelled Michelle, running in circles around the still sitting Avengers. "What's my prize?" she said, hopping up and down eagerly. "First choice of bedrooms." said Natasha, looking at her watch. "You know, it's really late." Michelle pouted. "Just one more game?"

You'll never guess who won again...

**Hahahahaha Now, isn't Princesspomegranite a genius? You know what? whatever. She's a genius. Cool.**

**PLEASE REVIEW.**

**-JoMiSm**


	10. December 8

_****_**Yet another idea from Princesspomegranite! (Enthusiastic applause!) Hope you enjoy! Another three updates in one day. Wow.**

**Disclaimer: See previous chapters.**

**December**_** 8: The sno-vengers.**_

After going to bed at right about midnight, Michelle woke up at seven fifteen. Looking out her window, she noticed that the snow had stopped. "YES!" she whispered. "Jarvis?" **"Yes, Miss Joyce?" **"Please tell Stark to meet me on the balcony...Please?" **"Yes, miss Joyce. Don't forget a jacket."**

Once a groggy Tony, who normally sleeps until his own breath drives him out of bed, arrived on the balcony, Michelle told him her plan. "Awesome." he agreed. "Jarvis, don't let anyone come outside." **"yes, sir." **said Jarvis.

Eight hours, all the snow on the balcony, and a lot of hot chocolate later, the sno-vengers were done. All were life size, in full, snowy glory. Tony had made himself, using ice-sickles to make his armor shiny. Lucky there were a lot of ice-sickles. Hawkeye was holding a painstakingly made snow-bow with an ice-sickle arrow. Natasha had possession of Loki's scepter, which had taken Tony and Michelle _FOREVAH _to make. Thor had Mjolnir, made out of a very large rock that Tony had had to find outside the front doors, and a branch fallen from a tree. (Not to mention, they cheated by using super glue to make Mjolnir stay together.) Tony couldn't resist using a sheet for Thor's cape. They had both worked on the Hulk because gravity worked against them. His massive muscles were difficult to sculpt from snow in a way that would keep the snow from falling. Tony ended up cheating again and asking Jarvis how. Steve was standing like he'd just thrown his shield, which was stuck into Loki. Loki's head, complete with weird helmet, was tilted down in defeat. The Avengers stood in a half circle around him, all weapons aimed. Nick fury stood, waaay off to the side, with an eye patch where one button should be. Agent Coulson (#Coulsonlives!) stood beside him, holding phase two. Finally, there was Michelle, _very _short compared to everyone else, and holding up the cube happily. (Tony wasn't going to be the one to tell her that humans can't touch it.)

The masterpiece was done.

"Jarvis, tell them to get their butts out here! WE ARE FINISHED!" **"Yes, sir." **said Jarvis. Michelle scurried away, unnoticed, when the Avengers came out. They were flabbergasted. Everyone got a little teary eyed when they saw Phil, but quickly started laughing when they saw Michelle. Michelle walked out with her hands behind her back suspiciously. "BY FAR, YOUNG ONE, THESE ARE THE STRANGEST FROST GIANTS I'VE EVER SEEN!" boomed Thor. "Thanks, Thor!" said Michelle, laughing. Suddenly, she said "Hey Stark! Guess what!" "What?" "SNEAK ATTACK!" yelled Michelle. She threw a well aimed snow ball right at his face and dove for cover. Blinded by the snow, he threw one back in her direction... and hit Natasha.

That meant War.

Pretty soon, all the Avengers were covered in snow. (Well, except Natasha and Clint, who had ganged up and were untouched.) Michelle led the way to the kitchen for hot chocolate. Thor had to have drank an entire box of the stuff! Everyone's cheery mood vanished when Natasha said, "Well, i guess we have to go home, now that the snow's stopped." Michelle looked down. "Yeah, my dad said to go home as soon as possible. He doesn't want me to bother you guys."

Everyone burst out saying "You're not bothering us!" in varying tones, and in Thor's case, volume. "No, he's right. I do need to go home anyway." she said sadly. "At least i'll get to see him for a few minutes before he gets to go back to work. Maybe even an hour!" Michelle started to smile.

Five minutes later, Natasha and Michelle trekked out into the snow, Michelle waving goodbye until Natasha managed to hail a cab. Suddenly, she said "Look!", pointing at the balcony. They could see the sno-vengers from the street, if you were looking for them.

A few minutes later, Natasha and Michelle were back at the apartments. As they got out of the elevator, a tall, blonde man with glasses stepped in. "Daddy!" exclaimed Michelle. "Where are you going?" Shoving his glasses up his nose, he said "I was going to wait for you. I wondered if you'd want to go ice skating in central park?" Michelle enthusiastically nodded. "Bye Miss N!" said Michelle, waving until the doors were closed.

Natasha unlocked her door slowly, turning on the heat in her chilly apartment. She sat down, exhausted from the day's events, in front of the television. The news was on. "And finally, it has been discovered that Clint Barton, or 'Hawkeye', and Natasha Romanov, or 'The Black Widow', have recently acquired the high score at the Manhattan shooting range. Is this fair, or should they be removed from the Wall Of Fame?"

"Forget this." yawned Natasha, rolling over onto her side. _Meh. Let her off the hook today. Peace on earth, and all that. _Natasha fell asleep before she had time to change her mind.

**Hope you enjoyed! Please Review! I'm doing my best here!**

**-JoMiSm**


	11. December 9

_****_**Heeey! I stayed up late, staring at the ceiling, wondering what to write. This is what came to mind. Don't hate, please. I stayed up late for you people! I couldn't post for a few days, (not that i really need to, i posted 6 in 2 days, and the only person who looks daily that i'm aware of is Princesspomegranite), because my family FINALLY got downstate, thru the snow, to celebrate Christmas!**

**Disclaimer: Come on. You should know by now.**

_**December 9: Bestest Movie Ever**_

Natasha was startled awake to the beeping of her phone. She glanced at the clock, then looked back again in surprise. I mean, sure, she got up at five o' clock yesterday, and didn't sleep at all the day before that, but sleeping until _eight o' five? I'm an assassin! That could cost me my life!_

She looked down to see who had woken her up. _Unknown number? _She read the text.

**Hey Miss N! It's Michelle!**

_Right. I gave her my number._

**I was wondering if you wanted to watch The Avengers with me. **

_What is she talking about? _

_**Um, why do you want to watch the guys? We just saw them yesterday.**_

In about three seconds, she got the reply.

**Oh my gravy. BRB.**

Two minutes later, Michelle knocked on the door. She was holding a DVD in her hand. Michelle handed it to her. "Read. Now. This is crucial to your survival." Natasha scanned the cover. There were pictures of Tony, Steve, Hulk, Thor, Fury, Loki...And at the bottom, sharing one sixth of the DVD... were her and Clint. _Well, he's in the media. A lot. He's a defrosted super soldier. He's...hard to miss. He's...kinda _flashy. _he's a diva. But... how did they get pictures of FURY, CLINT, AND HERSELF?! _All of this had taken her about 2.45 seconds to register in her brain. "Um..." Natasha was cut off by Michelle. "We are watching it. Now." She stared seriously up at Natasha. "Okay..." Michelle smiled. "Good, 'cuz if you'd said no, i would've had to cry. That's tiring. I might have fallen asleep and missed the end of the movie!"

In no time, Michelle had The Avengers playing. During the beginning, her thoughts were along the lines of: _Oh, so that's how he got the cube. _But when it got to the interrogation scene, she gasped. "That is SHIELD secure footage! _How _the he_-" _Michelle looked up. "-ck did they get _SHIELD SECURE FOOTAGE?_" Michelle shrugged. "Part of the magical powers of Joss Whedon. Just watch!" said Michelle, absorbed watching the woman who was sitting next to her beat up several men _while tied to a chair!_ Natasha sat there in stunned silence, watching secure tapes that would have many people murdered. Until she saw herself walk on-screen.

_ Oh God. _"Love is for children. I owe him a debt." she watched herself confess her past to Loki. She watched herself deceive the god of trickery. But she continually heard those words. "Love is for children." But...that wasn't true. Not anymore. She loved Michelle. She loved...The Avengers. She loved...

The movie was abruptly paused. Michelle jumped up off the couch and started dancing. "WHO TRICKED THE GOD OF TRICKERY? YOU DID! YOU DID! WHO IS MY FAVORITE AVENGER? YOU ARE! YOU ARE!" Michelle then sat down seriously beside Natasha. "Love isn't just for children, right?" Oh, the puppy dog eyes were on full-power. Natasha shook her head. "I was just tricking... THE GOD OF TRICKERY!" said Natasha, imitating Michelle's...unusual dance. Michelle laughed and un-paused the movie.

Natasha, well, found the movie predictable. Which wasn't odd, considering she'd lived through it. So she spent the movie trying to end that sentence. _I love... I love... _

**You guys didn't really think i was gonna let her admit it to herself, did you? Come on. I am trying to stay true to her character. BUT FEAR NOT! PRINCESSPOMEGRANITE HAS COME UP WITH A WAY TO KEEP CLINTASHA ALIVE! unfortunately, i have chosen to use it at least eleven chapters from now if things keep going like they're going. If someone besides Princesspomegranite reads this, REVIEW. OMG. COME ON GUYS. Notice how i didn't ask Princesspomegranite? THAT'S BECAUSE I DON'T HAVE TO! SHE REVIEWS EVERY CHAPTER! shame, shame, shame, guys. Follow the example.**_  
_

**-JoMiSm**


	12. December 10

**This one is sad. Sorry. I just couldn't get this out of my head.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Avengers. But my birthday is on January 4th. Can you say BIRTHDAY PRESENT?!**

_**December 10: Roses in the snow**_

Natasha was drinking coffee and watching television, very carefully avoiding the news, when she heard a loud thump come from Michelle's room. _Oh, God! _Thought Natasha. Any noise loud enough to be heard through her wall couldn't be good. She rushed over to her door. "Michelle?" She surprised even herself with how calm and reasonable her voice sounded. "Michelle, open the door, please?"

No answer.

Natasha was worried. Quickly and quietly, she picked the lock. It wasn't difficult. What she saw made her heart break. "Oh, Michelle." whispered Natasha.

She quickly figured out what had happened. Michelle's arts-and-crafts supplies, neglected, had been stored on the top shelf. Unable to find anything else, Michelle had stood on a rolling chair to get to them. The loud crash had been Michelle and her markers falling simultaneously. But Michelle, sobbing quietly, ignored her pain. She was completely absorbed in her work. And Natasha could see what she was working on. A birthday card.

For her Mom.

Michelle stopped coloring suddenly. Apparently, the card was done. She looked up at Natasha. "Roses." whispered Michelle. Natasha stepped towards her. "I... I forgot the roses." she started sobbing again. Natasha sat down beside her amidst the markers. "Michelle." she said calmly. "I will get you some roses. Do you want to help me pick them out?" Michelle nodded numbly, standing up. She clutched the birthday card with all of her strength.

They drove in silence most of the way, until Natasha finally asked, "Michelle? Why do you need roses?" She was silent for so long, Natasha thought that she didn't hear her. Finally, let out a shaky breath.

"Every year, Dad and I would give Mom a home made birthday card. We weren't allowed to buy them." she blinked slowly. "Dad and i always gave her a bouquet of roses. Every year. An- And I'm not going to stop now." Michelle started crying again, but this time, she cried silently, staring straight ahead.

The silence was suffocating.

They finally got to a little family-owned flower shop that looked okay to Natasha, considering the circumstances. Its cheerful Christmas lights and happy Christmas music seemed out of place to Natasha. She opened Michelle's door. The little girl took a deep breath, wiped her eyes, and got out of the car.

She looked carefully at all of the selections they had. She finally picked a bouquet full of a rainbow of roses. "Perfect." she murmured.

Natasha paid for the roses, and they left for the car. Once they had gotten inside, Natasha realized that she had no idea where to go. "Michelle?" she asked softly. "Two rights then a left." she said, staring blankly at the flowers.

They were there in no time at all. _Should i get out? Does she want to go alone? _Michelle stepped out of the car and took a few steps, looking at the ground. _I guess she wants to do this alone. _But Michelle stopped and looked back for Natasha.

They walked to her grave together, watching their feet touch the snow. They finally got to her grave, and Natasha read the tombstone. She was shocked to learn that her mother was only 30 years old. Natasha stood back, waiting quietly for Michelle.

Michelle knelt gently beside the grave. She softly laid the card on the grave marker, and the roses in the snow. Bowing her head, she murmured "Happy Birthday, Mom." She looked up into the gently drifting snowflakes. "I love you." she said with a wavering voice.

Natasha felt tears in her eyes. Genuine tears. _Stop it. _she thought. _I am an assassin. I do not cry. _Even so, she had to wipe away a single tear that meandered slowly down her cheek. It was the first time she'd cried since Coulson, and even then was only in the privacy of her room.

Michelle stood up and brushed the snow from her knees. Silently, they walked back to Natasha's car. The silence extended throughout the drive home, but Michelle didn't cry.

When Natasha entered her own apartment, she noticed her neglected cup of coffee from earlier. She washed it out and put it up. She straightened the curtains. She scrubbed the already clean cabinets.

Then she sat down and cried.

**I think i almost cried writing this. Please review. AND HAPPY NEW YEAR! AND HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ME! On January 4th. Like i said in the disclaimer!**

**Review. Pleeease.**

**-JoMiSm**


	13. December 11

_****_**Wow, several people reviewed! Thanks guys! Not a sad chapter, not an eventful chapter. Just a lead-up chapter to this idea I've had for a while. My birthday is tomorrow, January fourth. For some of you, the fourth is already here. All i want from you guys is a review. Don't be a lurker.**

**Disclaimer: Joss Whedon decided to give me $20.00 instead of the Avengers, so unfortunately, i don't own them. YET. I have other birthdays.**

_**December eleven: sleep**_

Natasha never fell asleep that night. Every time she closed her eyes, she was haunted by images of a sobbing little girl.

And a hospital fire.

So she decided to text Michelle, assuming she was awake at 7:50.

_** Good morning. Are you awake?**_

** Yes, i'm awake. **

Natasha was surprised. It was unlike Michelle to be awake before 8:30.

_** What are you going to do today?**_

Michelle's answers to this question were always amusing. So Natasha was downright shocked at her reply.

** Nothing.**

Michelle never simply did _nothing!_ For most kids, this was an average answer. For Michelle, this was alarming.

** I'll be right there. **

Natasha sat down her phone and grabbed her jacket. As a second thought, she grabbed a shoe box also.

Two seconds later, she knocked on Michelle's door.

Michelle opened the door. The shadows under her red eyes told Natasha that Michelle hadn't slept at all. Natasha walked in, setting her things down on the floor. "Michelle?"

Michelle looked up at her, dazed. "Yes, ma'am?"

Michelle being quiet _and _polite? Something was definitely wrong. Natasha gently guided her towards her bedroom. "You need to go to sleep." Michelle abruptly stopped.

"I can't sleep." She refused to move another step. Natasha sighed, then gently picked up Michelle. She knew struggling was futile. She laid her head on Natasha's shoulder in defeat. Michelle's apartment was a good deal bigger than Natasha's, and by the time Natasha walked down the hall to Michelle's bedroom, she was asleep, her arms wound around Natasha's neck.

Natasha gently placed Michelle on her bed. Michelle snuggled down into her blankets, her exhaustion finally catching up to her.

Natasha sat on the couch, leaning against the arm. _Do not. Fall asleep. Do not. Fall asleep. _Despite her best efforts, she felt herself dozing off until she heard a faint knock at the door. Even in her exhausted state, she knew it was Clint. She opened the door.

Clint could tell Natasha was tired, though she hid it quite well. "You weren't home, so i figured you were here." Natasha sat down on the couch. He could tell that she hadn't slept for a few days, and he was right. She hadn't slept since the three hours she got on December 8.

Wordlessly, he sat down beside her. She blinked several times, then said "Yeah, Michelle didn't get any sleep. I had to get her to go to bed." Clint sees through the lie. She couldn't sleep either, and it was too obvious to her partner. He put his arm around her.

'Sexual tension' doesn't even begin to cover it, but her partner was warm and safe and kept the ghosts away, so she leaned her head against his shoulder. She was asleep within moments, finally feeling safe. She didn't dream of hospital fires or heartbroken Michelle. She dreamt of Budapest.

What happened in Budapest?

It's classified.

**I wonder what happened in Budapest. I have seen some fics about it. Oh well. When Avengers Christmas is over, i might do one about Budapest. But only if you guys really bug me about it. Review!**

**-JoMiSm**


	14. December 12

**Hi! I actually worked on this yesterday, (ON MY BIRTHDAY. I WROTE ON MY BIRTHDAY!), and today. I am trying to finish this ASAP, but school re-starts on the seventh, so i won't have much time to work on it. Did anyone notice that Natasha brought a shoe box to Michelle's house with her? :D read on!  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Avengers, but it's on my bucket list.**

_**December 12: The shoe box  
**_

The first thing Natasha noticed when she woke up was that she was starving. There's a good reason for that. Natasha and Michelle had slept the day away. The only person who got up to eat was Clint, and even he only ate a few bites because Natasha started tossing and turning.

The second thing she noticed was that she was in someone's arms, followed by the realization that it was Clint she was snuggled up to. Clint was still asleep. She moved to a more comfortable position, but didn't wake her partner. Oh well, it's not like she minded.

The third thing she noticed was that she was on Michelle's couch. The image of Michelle walking in on them was enough to make Natasha sit up, waking Clint.

The first thing he noticed was Natasha, as always. But the second thing he noticed was a blanket spread over the two of them. "Tasha?" Natasha looked up.

"Yes?" She looked down at their feet, where Clint was looking. "Oh. Did you get a blanket?" Clint shook his head. _Michelle _already _walked in on us. Perfect._ Natasha and Clint exchanged a serious look... then simultaneously burst out laughing.

It was a perfect moment.

It was also the moment Michelle chose to walk in, full of energy and life and love for everything due to her full _day _of sleep. But she too was starving, and didn't hesitate to tell the two Avengers sleeping on her couch that they better make breakfast unless they want burned bacon.

Natasha was fully up to breakfast duty. She pulled up her hair and washed her hands, taking orders from the others. Well, until Clint saw the ingredients for pancakes. "I call pancake patrol!" he yelled.

The two girls stared.

"What? I like making pancakes!" The look Michelle and Natasha exchanged was so priceless, he laughed. Pretty soon, Natasha and Michelle were eating... and eating... and eating...

Skipping three out of three meals will do that to you.

When Michelle couldn't eat another bite, which was long after Natasha stopped eating out of common sense, she noticed the shoe box. "What's in there?" she said, pointing at the worn out cardboard box.

"I bet i know." said Clint. Natasha grimaced. "I bet you do. I've had them since we first became partners." Michelle succumbed to curiosity and opened the box.

Ice skates. Black, well worn, well taken care of Ice skates. Michelle looked up, astonished. "You ice skate?" Natasha laughed. "Well yes! I'm Russian!"

Michelle was gone and back again before the spies had time to wonder where she was. Michelle jumped back into the room, holding a pair of purple ice skates. "I KNOW WHAT WE'RE GONNA DO TODAY!" said Michelle, bouncing around.

Clint paled. "I'm, however, not Russian. I can't ice skate." Natasha laughed. "It's not hard. You're going."

They all went back to their rooms, getting dressed and gathering snow-day supplies. For Natasha and Clint, that consisted of grabbing their trusty SHIELD issue jackets and ice skates. For Michelle, it was putting on layers of clothing until she looked like a multicolored marshmallow.

In what seemed like forever to Michelle, but two seconds to Clint, they were at the park. They all laced up their skates. Michelle immediately went out on the ice, but Natasha waited for Clint. "Natasha..." Clint looked doubtfully at the ice. Natasha smiled. "It's okay, i'm right here."

She was very convincing.

Clinging to Natasha's arm, Clint wobbled out to where Michelle was. Natasha, trying not to laugh, said "Can you stand on your own?" Clint stood shakily. "Okay," said Natasha, "try to copy me." She skated slowly in a straight line. Clint wobbled after her, but due to his SHIELD training, quickly found his center of balance. "Okay..." he said, "How do you turn?!"

A good question to ask, but asked too late. He ran right into Natasha. The only person who fell, however, was Clint. Natasha and Michelle burst out laughing. When Natasha reached out her hand to help him up, he pulled on her hand, trying to get her to fall over. Unfortunately for him, all she did was a kind of half-cartwheel, landing on her feet behind him, and pulling him up by the back of his jacket. "Not cool, Barton." she laughed.

"You're right, I'm not _cool_, i'm _freezing._ I'll go for hot chocolate, but you two are waiting for me on the side. I refuse to come back out here." He tried to get up, failed, tried again, and wobbled over to the side. He took off his ice skates and threw them back in the car, hoping they'd magically disappear. After lacing up his tennis shoes, he walked over to a hot chocolate stand manned by little girls and ordered three cups of hot chocolate. His total was $10.00. "Whatever happened to twenty five cents?" he grumbled, carefully carrying the hot chocolate over to a bench.

Michelle quickly drank hers and ran back to the ice. Natasha, however, sipped hers slowly, watching Michelle. Clint huddled over his, watching Natasha watching Michelle. He smiled. The Black Widow could have been her Mother, she loved Michelle so much. Clint laughed quietly. Natasha looked up. "What?"

Clint looked suspicious. "Nothing..." he said. Natasha raised an eyebrow. "Clint Barton, what were you laughing about?" Clint laughed again. "I was just thinking about how you'd be a great Mom. I mean, you kind of are already to Michelle." He said, inclining his head in Michelle's direction.

Natasha sighed, then smiled. "I'm okay with that." she said. Clint, not as fond of cold temperatures as Natasha, shivered slightly. Natasha put her arm around him, laying her head against his shoulder, as she watched Michelle.

To anyone walking by, they were the perfect family.

And none of them minded in the least.

**CLINTASHA WOOOO! Okay, review. Now. Click the little button.**

**-JoMiSm**


	15. December 13

_****_**FINALLY CLINTASHA! :) :) :) READ ON!**

_**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING SHUT UP AND READ!**_

_**December 13: Pepper's Plan**_

Natasha, Clint, and Michelle walked up to Stark tower, immediately noticing a huge wreath on the door. "Oh, no." said Natasha, "I think Pepper finally got Tony to let her decorate for the holidays." Clint laughed. "It can't be that bad." He opened the door.

Boy, was he wrong.

Red and green was _everywhere_, though still managing to be tasteful. Natasha scanned all of the doorways for mistletoe... She's in luck, Pepper hadn't put any up.

Pepper had a plan. Pepper _always _has a plan. This plan involved Tony, Michelle, and Pepper's determination to get Clint and Natasha together.

Tony had two parts in this plan. Pepper smiled at him.

Time for part one.

"AVENGERS, ASSEMBLE!" They sat down on Tony's couches obediently, knowing from experience it was easier to do what he said. "Okay. We are going to play Truth or Dare: Holiday version. This is not optional, it's mandatory." Said Tony, over grumbling of the Avengers. "What's truth or dare?" asked Steve. Pepper took a moment to explain.

Steve looked reluctant, but agreed to play. Natasha and Clint were up to the challenge, Thor surprisingly loved this game, but Bruce said, firmly, No. He was excluded from most games anyway, and he was happy to watch.

Tony was the game leader; he gave out all of the challenges. Steve was up first. "Truth or Dare?" asked Tony. Everyone expected his answer.

"Truth...?" said Steve, still reluctant. Tony sighed. "You're so boring. What was the worst Christmas present you ever got?" Steve stammered, looking around at the other Avengers. He didn't want to put down _any _present, they all had thought behind them. Finally, he said "Socks." He didn't actually remember ever getting socks, but he had to have received them some time, right?

Next was Natasha's turn. "Nattie, truth or dare?" said Stark. Natasha didn't hesitate. "Dare. and stop calling me Nattie." Step two of the plan: "I dare you to go stand under that door." Natasha walked over to the door hesitantly, then said "What does this have to do with the holidays?" Stark, ignoring her question, said "Stay." and turned back to the game. Natasha stood there.

Clint's turn was next, and he said "Dare." Stark complained, "Clint, you're supposed to let me _ask _first. Okay, go stand beside Natasha." Clint got up and stood beside Natasha, as instructed.

Tony, as instructed by Pepper, went through a few rounds of Truth or Dare before getting to Michelle. "I dare you...to follow the plan." said Tony seriously. The other Avengers were all generally saying "What plan?" Michelle, excited, said "SHHH! You'll see!"

Step three of the plan: Michelle got a stepladder and carried it all the way over to Natasha and Clint. Quickly, she climbed up the ladder and pulled something out of her pocket, holding it over their heads. It was Mistletoe. "Почему вы не видите, что приближается, Романов?!" Muttered Natasha. Michelle grinned.

Tony started chanting "KISS! KISS! KISS!", which was immediately caught up by Thor, Pepper, and Steve, after a moment. Bruce joined in quietly, and Michelle was the loudest of all.

Natasha looked up at Clint, who was looking like he was extremely close to laughing out loud. He looked down at her.

Suddenly they were the only ones in the room, locked in that gaze for a millisecond. But it only took that long for Natasha to finish her sentence. _I love... _She stood on her tiptoes, put her arms around Clint's neck, and...

They kissed.

The Avengers clapped and yelled, the loudest being "IT'S ABOUT TIME!" by Tony.

Natasha couldn't hear them. She could only hear the final word in her sentence, the question she'd been asking herself for longer than she'd ever realized.

_ Clint. I love Clint._

Natasha's eyes snapped open. She ran down the hallway. The Avengers were silent.

"Tasha!"

_ I can't love him._

Clint started after her.

_ I won't make him a target._

"Tasha! Wait!"

Natasha ran out into the snow.

Clint followed her.

A small voice inside of Natasha said _You can't run from him. He loves you too._ "No." she whispered.

Clint watched her collapse into the snow.

Natasha felt him pick her up.

"Tasha." he whispered.

_ No No No _

"I love you." he whispered.

_ No no no no no no... _"I love you too." she whispered.

The Avengers watched, unseen, from a window as they kissed again in the snow. Not on a silly dare, but of their own free will, finally admitting their feelings.

Let's just say Nick Fury got another ten dollars from Cap.

**WOOOOOOOO! YAAAAAAAAYY! :) :) :) :) YAAAAAAAAY! Ok, done cheering. Wait, not yet.**

**WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOO!**

**Ok, i'm done. REVIEW. NOW.**

**-JoMiSm**

**P.s. What Natasha said was "Why didn't you see this coming, Romanov?!"**


	16. December 14

**Hey guys! Longest chapter ever! Princesspomegranite recommended Christmas sweaters, and I'm proud to say that this came out if it!**

_**Disclaimer: I'm in the process of bribing Marvel for the avengers. Not yet...**_

_**December 15: Pepper's Gifts.**_

About two months ago, Pepper had taken up knitting. In truth, Tony hadn't minded the little pot holders in his kitchen... mostly because he hadn't noticed them.

Pepper had decided about the time she started knitting that she wanted to make something for the Avengers. After all, they had saved the world! Then it came to her. Christmas Sweaters. Perfect.

Pepper had started with Natasha's, simply for the reason that she was the smallest. Hers was green, like a Christmas tree, with cutesy little ornaments everywhere. Pepper wrapped it with love, using red wrapping paper, placing a giant (black, despite her best efforts to find another color that represented Natasha) bow on top, and hid it in her closet. Coincadentally, that's the only place that Pepper deemed off-limits. The super spies weren't going to cross _Pepper,_ not only because she can be terrifying, but because she was much too nice and that was her only rule.

Pepper had then continued on, making Clint's next. His had a white background and a snowman face on it. Pepper was proud of that one; the nose had taken forever. She wrapped it in purple wrapping paper, topping it with a bow she'd made months earlier in preperation for Christmas. She stashed it next to Natasha's in her closet.

Then, she'd made Thor's massive sweater. His had several red and green presents on his shirt, which Pepper had made carefully. The background was white, if only for the reason that she had the most of that color. Pepper wrapped it in Thor wrapping paper, placing a bow with lightning bolts on top. She was really having fun; this must be what it's like being a mom.

Steve had been next on the list. His was a Christmas tree, leading up to (what else?) a star on the middle of his chest. She had easily found Captain America wrapping paper, then used ribbon from the fourth of July for the bow. Pepper thought back to Natasha and Clint's, wondering why the didn't have their own wrapping paper. Oh well.

Pepper then made Bruce one. She decided to go with Santa, staying away from the color green. She wrapped his in Hulk wrapping paper, using a purple bow. He'd know that she was joking. She sat his on a shelf, knowing that he wouldn't look for it. If she was the metaphorical 'Mom' of the Avengers, then Bruce was the 'Good Child'.

Tony was the last actual _Avenger _to make for. She finally decided on snowflakes, for lack of a better option. Knowing his favorite color was red, she made that the background. She used Valentine's day wrapping paper, the only kind that had hearts, and metallic ribbon. She was really enjoying choosing wrapping paper for all the Avengers.

Now for unofficial/non Avengers. She made one for Nick Fury. She had a problem deciding what to put on it. Finally, she decided on the Grinch, adding an eye patch so he'd get her joke. She ran into a problem for wrapping paper. She had already used a black bow on Natasha's... She wasn't going to use black on Fury's. Finally, Pepper gave up and used a gift bag.

She'd made one for Jane, identical to Thor's, except _much _smaller. She used Thor's wrapping paper and bow, too. From the outside, the only way you could tell them apart was size.

Finally, Pepper made one for Michelle. This one was started months after the others, but she managed to make one in time for today. Pepper had appointed today the day that she'd give them all out. Michelle's had poinsettias on it, with a white background. Pepper was the most proud of this one. She put it into the Avengers wrapping paper, which she'd had to search high and low for. This was the only kind she'd found that included Clint and Natasha. They're a part of the team, too! Pepper decided on a glittery silver bow, finally done.

Pepper, boxes stacked high, walked into the living room of Avengers. Michelle bounced around, excited at the boxes of presents. Pepper sat the boxes down on the ground, hoping the stack wouldn't fall over. She destributed the presents, giving Jane's to Thor. Surprisingly, Nick Fury had shown up. _I wonder how Tony managed that._

Pepper set the rules. "We are going in order." Michelle groaned. "Yes, order, Michelle. Natasha goes first." Natasha picked up her present.

She smiled at Pepper. "Love the wrapping." Pepper looked nervous to Natasha, and she was right. Pepper smiled nervously at the complement. _I dunno, maybe she's not a sweater person... _

Natasha unwrapped it slowly, lifting the sweater out of the box. It was obviously hand-made, and Pepper had put her heart into it. Natasha smiled. "Thanks Pepper!" She shrugged it on, mentally daring anyone to laugh. They'd be dead before they realized she heard them.

Pepper looked relieved. "You really like it?" Natasha nodded, seeming perfectly sincere. Truthfully, Natasha did love it because it actually has thought behind it. Pepper said "Okay, now it's Robin Hood's turn." She'd picked up a few of Tony's nicknames, and fondly used them often.

Clint unwrapped his quickly, slightly embarrassed that his was purple. He'd kind of tried to put the whole 'purple' thing out of his outfit...

He lifted out his Snowman shirt. "Thanks Pepper, did you make this?" Pepper nodded. Clint put his on too. If Tasha could tough it out, he could too. Hey, anything for Pepper.

Pepper said "Okay, Thor, your turn." with a smile, glad that Natasha and Clint had liked her sweater. Thor unwrapped his quickly, making as much of a mess as he could, much like a little kid. "I SHALL TREASURE IT FOREVER, LADY PEPPER!" Boomed Thor. He couldn't really put it on over his cape, however, so he settled for looking at it excitedly. There was nothing fake about Thor's excitement; he really loved it!

Pepper turned to Steve, smiling happily. So far, the sweaters had been a success! "Okay, Steve, your turn."

Steve smiled at Pepper, wondering what his sweater would look like. "Very nice touch on the wrapping, Pepper!" said Steve. He unwrapped his gently, used to saving the wrapping paper when hard times called for it.

He held up the sweater triumphantly, having not torn the paper at all. Steve laughed when he saw the star, pulling it on over his head. "Perfect! Thank you, Pepper!" he said. He also truthfully liked it. He'd had an aunt who'd used to give him a sweater every Christmas, and this brought back happy memories. Not to mention, this didn't need an instruction manual!

"Okay, now you, Bruce." Said Pepper. _They really like them! It was worth all the hard work!_

Bruce opened his about as slowly as Natasha, chuckling at the wrapping paper. He took off his lab coat, put the sweater on, and replaced his lab coat. "Thank you, Pepper, it's really nice!" He said quietly. It was soft and non-irritating, probably the opposite of what Tony was going to get him. He was grateful.

"Okay, Tony, your turn!" Said Pepper. She looked around happily at the Avengers who had recieved their presents. They were all currently laughing at the heart wrapping paper on Tony's present.

Tony had Thor set it on the couch beside him. "I don't like being handed things." Was his ever used excuse. Once he picked it up, he unwrapped it much like Thor, except making more of a mess. "Wow, thanks Pep!" He said, kissing her on the cheek. He slipped it on, the glow of the Arc Reactor backlighting a snowflake so it seemed to sparkle. _It's not that bad...and Pep made it._

He made a mental note to wear it to a press conference some time.

"Your turn, Nick!" Fury rolled his eye. She was the only one who could get away with calling him that.

He pulled out the sweater, looking at it seriously. "This is supposed to be me?" He asked, gesturing toward the Grinch with a grim look on his face. Pepper's face fell.

"Well, um, yes-" She was interrupted by Fury's chuckle, which turned into a laugh very quickly.

"Thanks Pepper." He said, when he finally recovered. The Avengers stared at him. "I don't know what you're waiting for, I'm not putting a sweater on over a turtle neck in Tony's overheated tower."

"Okay... Last but not least!" said Pepper, "It's Michelle's turn!"

"Finally!" Yelled Michelle, ripping off the wrapping paper in about half a second. Michelle pulled out the sweater. This was the moment of truth, because Michelle hadn't caught on to everyone's overly pleased acts.

Slowly, she started to smile, then started laughing. "How in the world did you know that poinsettias are my favorite flowers?" Michelle jumped up to give Pepper a hug before pulling the sweater on over her tee shirt. "Thanks Pepper!"

When Pepper went to bed that night, she was glad that she'd decided to take up knitting, but firmly decided she wasn't going to make sweaters again. They were just _too much work_, no matter how much the Avengers loved them. She hoped the Avengers liked gift cards.

A/N: sorry, this is on my phone and Bold print won't work properly. Review please! Thanks to Epic Eleven Warrior Princess, Princesspomegranite, dragonborn360, Avengers1fan, camierose, maralexa, pure-black-wings, mckono4ever, animationimagination, and mercede216. I have 56 reviews because of y'all! Thank you!


	17. December 15

**This scene is kinda like maralexa's story, Gift Exchange. This isn't meant to be based off of it, nor do I intend to plagiarize or anything. Go read Gift Exchange! Thanks to abetha0808 for the 'some assembly required' line!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Avengers or Gift Exchange.**

_**Chapter 16: Secret Santa**_

Natasha and Michelle walked into Stark tower. Apparently, Tony had some _really important_ reason to get them all together. Knowing Tony, his suit had probably gotten a scratch at his last party and they were supposed to hunt down the culprit.

They walked in to a chaotic scene. Steve was playing paddle ball on the couch, absorbed in the addicting game. Thor was in the kitchen, using Mjolnir to try and break open Tony's Thor proof safe that contained Tony's favorite Pop-Tarts. Tony was in the kitchen, yelling "STOP HITTING MY STARK-TECH WITH MEOW-MEOW!" Bruce was staring at a beaker of chemicals in the slightly quieter hallway, having been told to _leave the lab! _by Pepper. Unfortunately, staring turned to dropping as the hazardous chemical spilled over the edge of the beaker. Looking around, Natasha said "Where's Clint?"

Pepper sighed. "Who knows. They're all here somewhere, it's just-" she looked around, trying to locate Tony. He had gone to get his suit. Thor was making it personal. "-some assembly required?" finished Natasha. "Yeah." said Pepper. They exchanged a look.

"_**AVENGERS, ASSEMBLE.**_" They said simultaneously Was it loud? Yes. But was it yelling? No. Their voices were deadly calm. Natasha's death glare was turned on full-force. Her target, Thor, cringed and sat quietly on the couch. Pepper had out the clipboard. **NO! NOT THE CLIPBOARD! **thought Tony. He sat down beside Thor, only shoving him _a little_, (well, maybe more than that.), to make room. Bruce walked in, quietly telling Pepper that maybe it would be a good idea to block off the hallway until it could be cleaned. Clint dropped out of the ceiling, scaring everyone but the two redheads. Steve put down the paddle ball.

Pepper took charge as Michelle and Natasha sat down. "To be clear, this idea was Tony's. So Tony..." She reluctantly let him have charge of the meeting.

Tony stood up. "Okay, well, I have decided that instead of doing what boring people do, we are going to play a game of Secret Santa for Christmas." Thor started to ask what that was, so Pepper took him aside to explain. Pepper sighed; she really needed a raise.

"OH, I SEE NOW, LADY PEPPER. THAT GAME SOUNDS WONDERFUL, FRIEND STARK!" Everyone cringed at Thor's overly loud voice. Michelle tugged on his cape. "YES, SMALL WARRIOR?" Michelle winced.

"Okay, um, Thor? Could you please _try _to talk quietly?" Thor sulked while Tony brought out a hat. Well, it's actually a baseball cap, but it'll do.

Anyways, here's who got who:

Natasha got Tony. She grinned evilly.

Clint got Steve. _What you should get a guy who can't work a toaster?_

Michelle got Natasha. Her face gave her away; she looked elated.

Bruce got Clint. _Perfect._

Steve got Thor. _Oh no..._

Thor got Michelle. _Well, i am going to need a favor from Lady Natasha!_

Tony got Fury. _WOOO!_

Fury got Banner. _I know just who to ask. _

Tony, after making some excuse to get Pepper out of the room, turned Jarvis on privacy mode. "Okay, guys, this is what we're getting Pepper." He held up an empty charm bracelet. "Everyone has to buy her a charm." His gaze lands on Michelle, who is looking up at him sarcastically. "Oh, well, those of us who have jobs and cars."

The Avengers left to plan out their gifts, hoping they could find something in time.

**The next chapter will be them picking out their gifts, and/or helping the other Avengers pick out theirs. Review! Thanks to the new reviewer, AvengerGal!**

**-JoMiSm**

**P.S. 61 reviews! I LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH!**


	18. December 16 Part one

_****_**This is a multi-part chapter. Enjoy!**

_**Disclaimer: u iqn birgubf! (That's I own nothing in my language i made up to text my friends!)**_

_**December 16: Part one**_

_**Natasha's Day**_

Natasha had already had her gift for Tony picked out. As usual, she planned ahead. Her plans also didn't include having _anyone _else know; they could tell Tony.

So Natasha was at home when Michelle knocked on her door. Natasha knew who it was, mainly because of the volume of the knock. Even Hulk was quieter!

"Hey Miss Natasha!" Said Michelle brightly.

Too brightly.

_She's hiding something. _"Hey Michelle. What's up?"

Michelle had a few signs of someone who's hiding something. She avoided looking Natasha in the eye, she fidgeted, and her emotions were over acted. "Oh, nothing much..."

Natasha smiled to herself. Imagine- hiding something from SHIELD's best spy!

"...I was just wondering..."

_Oh, out with it!_

"...what you wanted for Christmas?"

Natasha smiled. _I knew it. _"Well..." she said thoughtfully, "I don't want anything store bought. You know what i never get?"

Michelle shook her head.

"A home made card. I've never had one."

Michelle looked astonished. "Well, thanks!" she said quickly.

I bet you know how she spent her day.

But Natasha's day wasn't over yet.

On the way to pick up her charm for Pepper, (a little pawn. Pepper and Natasha loved to play chess together.), she got a phone call from Bruce. She answered it quickly.

"Natasha's cell."

Bruce was relieved she'd answered. "Do you think Clint would like some new arrows?"

Natasha rolled her eyes. "That's like asking if you'd like new test tubes."

"Good, because i already made them. Wait... Don't tell Clint!"

Natasha sighed. "I'm a spy. My secrets have secrets."

"...oh. Right. Well... Bye."

"Good bye, Bruce."

Natasha had just gotten out of the store when she heard her name. "Miss Natasha!"

_Is that...? _"Michelle! What're you doing here?"

Michelle laughed. "Dad let me have some money to buy Miss Pepper a charm! I already know the perfect one." Michelle walked into the store, a curious Natasha following. Michelle got Pepper the 'Busy bee' charm. Its sister charm was 'Queen Bee', but Michelle didn't have enough money for that one. Oh, well.

Natasha went back to SHIELD to fill out some paper work, having spent all of her free time on Christmas presents. She wondered how busy everyone else had been...

**I will try to update today. Might not happen though. Sorry. I was at a chess tournament all day. Won one, Draw one, lost three. **

**-JoMiSm**


	19. December 16 part 2

**Hope you enjoy! If you do, review. If you don't, review. If you're on the line, review.**

_**Disclaimer: I'm too broke to own the Avengers.**_

_**December 16: part two**_

_**Tony's day**_

Tony already had Fury's present. It wasn't that he was much of a planner, it's just that he knew exactly what to get him the first time he saw him.

He also had Pepper's charm. It was a strawberry. _Inside joke..._

So he was relaxing on the couch, wondering what imaginary invention he should make reality, when his phone rang. It was Steve. _He knows how to use a cell phone?!_

"Dis is de Fortune Cookie, numba one chinese resteraunt in new yohk, how may i hep you?" Said Tony, (in the fakest Chinese voice _ever.)_

"Oh, sorry, wrong number." Stammered Steve. Tony was about to tell Steve he was joking, but Steve hung up first.

Then he called back.

"This is America Hair Care, home of the best hair care in America. How can I help you?" Asked Tony in a phony 'sassy teenager' voice.

"Oh, i'm so sorry, wrong number!" Said Steve again.

He hung up. Tony doubled over in laughter.

Then his phone rang again.

In the most serious, no-I-did-not-just-prank-you voice he could muster, he said "Hey Cap."

Steve sounded relieved. "Oh, good! I was just wondering what you thought i should get Thor."

Tony had been expecting this. "Come down here. I've got just the thing."

Half an hour of explaining Stark-tech to Steve later, Tony was back on the couch. He got a text from Steve. _HE KNOWS HOW TO TEXT?! _It read:

**Dear Tony,**

**I purchased a charm for Pepper. Do you think she'd like this?**

**sincerely,**

**Steve Rogers**

Included was a picture of a little heart made out of silver. It was simple. Pepper would love it.

**Ya she'll luv it.**

He quickly recieved the reply.

**Dear Tony, **

**Did you know that you spelled 'yeah' and 'love' wrong?**

**Sincerely,**

**Steve Rogers**

The next hour of Tony's life was wasted on trying to explain text launguage to Steve.

**Pepper's Day**

Pepper's day was spent filing paperwork while sitting at her desk.

Oh, joy.

The first phone call she received that day was from Fury. "Good morning, thank you for calling Stark Industries. How may i help you?"

Fury sighed audibly. "I need a favor."

Pepper was surprised. A favor. To hold against the head of SHIELD in the future. Interesting.

"What do you need?"

"Well, I got Banner, and i really don't know what to get him. And if i get him the wrong thing... I wouldn't like him to get angry if we can avoid it."

Pepper laughed. "I've had a gift ready for Bruce forever. Just send some one over to pick it up."

"Thanks" said Fury gruffly, hanging up.

Pepper had just began to read and sign the mountain of papers on her desk when her phone rang again. _Unknown number._

"Good morning, thank you for calling Stark industries. How may i help you?"

"HELLO LADY PEPPER!" Boomed Thor.

_Since when can he work a phone?! _"Hello Thor! What do you need?" She asked, sounding very much like a mother talking to her child who called her at work for no reason.

"I AM IN NEED OF YOUR ASSISTANCE, LADY PEPPER!"

Pepper sighed. "You and the rest of the world. What do you need?" she asked again.

"I HAVE ACQUIRED THE NAME OF MICHELLE TO PURCHASE A GIFT FOR THE MAN OF IRON'S CELEBRATION, AND I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT TO PURCHASE FOR HER!"

Pepper sent Thor to SHIELD to pick up something Michelle had secretly asked Pepper for.

"THANK YOU, LADY PEPPER!"

Pepper had gotten halfway through the mountain of papers when the phone rang again. _Why do i even pay those secretaries?!_

"Good afternoon, thank you for calling Stark Industries. How may i help you?" Unfortunately, it was the afternoon. Pepper had skipped lunch _again._

"Hey Pepper." said Clint.

"Let me guess, you need advice on what to get Cap."

Clint's voice was measured. "How did you know i got Cap?"

Pepper laughed. "I didn't, you just told me."

Clint mentally kicked himself. "Well, what do you suggest i get him?"

Pepper thought for a moment. "Something simple. Something... most kids today would throw away, but most grandparents today would reminice about. Like a baseball. Or a ball-in-a-cup."

Clint thought for a moment. "I have the perfect idea now. Thank you, Pepper!

Pepper had just gotten back to work when Tony walked into her office. "Whatcha doin?" Pepper smiled to herself.

"Taking a late lunch while you finish my paperwork." Said Pepper, handing a stack of paper to him. Tony pointed to the ground. Pepper glared. "I don't care if you don't like to be handed things, I haven't swept in here yet and I refuse to set these on a less-than-perfect surface."

Needless to say, Tony ended up doing paperwork.

**Review if you have questions, comments, suggestions, or cookies. **

**Now review if you saw that that said 'Cookies' the first time.**

**-JoMiSm**


	20. December 17

_****_**This is a lead up chapter. I can't have them open the presents this early, so i decided to add some drama... The next update will be TODAY! YOU'RE WELCOME!**

**_Disclaimer: Michelle is mine! ALL MINE! Marvel owns everyone else... Grr._  
**

_**December 17: Unexpected.**_

Natasha knocked on Clint's door as usual, only this time, there was no answer. That was strange... He always told her when he'd be gone. For lack of a better option, she called Tony.

"Do you know where Clint is?"

"No," He answered grumpily, "I've been trying to get him all morning. His cell is turned off and untraceable."

Natasha hung up. Turned off _and _untraceable. That could only mean one thing. A mission.

She decided to call Pepper to see if she knew where he was. It couldn't be that important if she wasn't included.

"Pepper's cell."

"Do you know where Clint is?"

Pepper sighed. "No, but i can call in a favor or two and see."

Natasha smiled in relief. "Thanks Pepper. I owe you one."

Pepper smiled. Now she had a favor against the world's top spy.

Pepper called in a favor with Jimmy, a newbie, to get her connected with Nick Fury. She'd caught him playing Galaga after a strict ban on all games was placed at SHIELD. He gladly connected her to Fury.

Fury hated it when his phone rang. He could count on one hand the people who were supposed to have access to his office phone. Maria Hill, Phil Coulson, and The Council. That was it. So when he gets an 'unrecognized number' it was either a terrorist or Tony Stark. Not that there's much of a difference.

"Who are you and why do you have my number?"

Pepper rolled her eyes. "It's Pepper."

Nick sighed. How did she even get through? Someone is getting fired. "What?" He asked gruffly. Hey, if you call a busy man, don't expect courtesy or politeness.

"I need a favor."

Now it was Nick's turn to roll his eyes. Well... eye. "What?" he asked again.

"I need to know where Clint is."

Now Fury was surprised, though he assumed she was asking for Natasha. "Classified."

Pepper facepalmed. "Well, if you end up face to face with an angry redhead, don't blame me."

Nick hung up.

Pepper sighed, fearing for his life, then called Natasha back. "Apparently, it's classified."

Natasha growled. "Did you ask everyone?"

Pepper sighed. "Sweetie, i went straight to Fury. If he's not talking, no one is."

Natasha growled again and hung up the phone. She called Tony back.

"Can you have Jarvis alert me when Clint's back at SHIELD?"

"No prob."

"Thanks." Before Tony could be surprised that she'd said thanks, she hung up.

Clint was going to have a lot of explaining to do.

**Wait for it. Drama bomb the next chapter! :) Love y'all!**

**NOT IN THAT WAY! SIBLING! LIKE A SIBLING!**

**-JoMiSm**

**P.S. Haha, if you're that one reviewer that i stole that SIBLING! thing from, review! :P LOL**


	21. December 18

_****_**DRAMA BOOOOOOOMB!**

_**Disclaimer: Trolololololololololol**_

_**December 18: SHIELD finds out... **_

Natasha's anger had worn off very quickly. Anger had turned to worry. What if the reason he didn't tell her that he was going on a mission is because it was too dangerous? What if he's hurt?

Natasha hadn't slept that night.

The darkness that usually comforted her now tormented her as she paced beside her phone. She finally sat down on her couch, feeling her phone vibrate when it wasn't.

She'd never been this worried before.

She hadn't known she'd loved him before.

After nibbling at breakfast and skipping lunch, Michelle knocked on Natasha's door. Even through Natasha's careful facade, Michelle saw something was wrong. Michelle's smile faded as she looked around for ever present Clint, not seeing him. Michelle sensed that that was the source of Natasha's worry. She wordlessly hugged her.

As they sat down on the couch, Natasha got a text.

_**Clint is back at the helicarrier. -Jarvis**_

Natasha jumped up. "I have to go to the helicarrier." Michelle started to follow, but was stopped by Natasha. "No one is allowed up there that isn't a SHIELD agent. Not even Pepper, though she usually manages to find a way. I'll be back later."

Michelle was left in the hallway, as heartbroken as a pet left at home on the family vacation.

In the shortest amount of time possible, Natasha was at the helicarrier. She walked in to the main room, her eyes automatically finding Clint. Other than a couple of bruises and non-serious cuts, he looked fine. She inwardly sighed in relief.

Outwardly, she slapped him.

He cringed. "I deserved that." Then she did something stupid.

She kissed him. In front of all of SHIELD.

In stead of a collective gasp, there was silence. Then a lot of digging for wallets. A very long line formed in front of Nick Fury. "Told ya never to bet against me." His wallet was overflowing.

Clint and Natasha exchanged a look. They walked over to Nick. "You had a bet... about whether or not we'd get together?" asked Clint.

Nick laughed. "Oh, heck no. Everyone already knew that. We had a bet on how long it would take for you to show it. I said this week. Everyone else said never."

Natasha was unsure how to react to this, so she kept her face neutral and walked away. Clint followed awkwardly. As soon as they left, the gossip started again.

Not to mention, another bet with Fury.

"How long do you think it'll take for them to get married, sir?" asked Maria Hill.

"Hmm. I don't think they will." He said surprisingly.

"I give it until March." Said Hill.

They shook on it.

**So... What did you think? Any suggestions? Comments? Questions? Review if you answered yes to any of these questions.**

**-JoMiSm**


	22. December 19

A/n: this was written on my phone, sorry if it looks funny. My computer is messed up. :(

December 19

"Michelle?" Natasha knocked on her door again. She had been trying every once in a while for _hours,_ yet Michelle refused to answer. Natasha already knew what was wrong. She'd left her behind. In her haste to reach Clint, she'd hurt Michelle. "Michelle, I'm sorry! Please open the door."

Michelle, knowing apologies from The Black Widow were exceedingly rare, unlocked the door. By the time Natasha opened it, Michelle was back in her bedroom, where she had been hiding from Natasha's persistent knocks.

Natasha walked in, immediately knowing where she was hiding. "Michelle?" She walked quietly into her room. Michelle was hiding under her covers, every little kids universal invisibility cloak. Natasha sighed, sitting down beside her.

"Michelle, I'm sorry." Michelle peeked out from under the covers. Natasha met her gaze. "Please forgive me?" Michelle crawled out from under her covers and into the safety of Natasha's arms.

"I wasn't really mad..." said Michelle, trying to explain why she had hidden from Natasha. Natasha already knew that Pride was the culprit. Michelle, however, didn't know how to explain it.

Tony to the rescue. At that moment, Natasha's phone rang. Natasha flipped it open. "Natasha."

"Come to the tower IMMEDIATELY. Oh, and bring Michelle."

He hung up before Natasha could ask why. She looked at Michelle. "Stark wants us both at the tower." Michelle jumped out of bed, happy to go see her friend.

About half an hour later, Natasha and Michelle showed up at Stark Tower. "Not exactly _immediately, _Natasha!" complained Tony. Natasha rolled her eyes, but before she could make a remark, Tony was tackled to the ground.

Well, he was hugged to the ground by an excited Michelle, but it had the same effect.

Tony, struggling to breathe, said "I know what we're gonna do today..." And still managed a smile.

"Michelle?" said Natasha

"Hmm?"

"I think you're strangling Tony."

"Oh, Sorry!" Michelle scrambled up.

"Whew! That's better! Anyways, like I was saying, The Avengers, plus Pep and Michelle, are going-"

"Christmas caroling. Yeah. It's not that surprising." said Natasha.

Tony glared. Michelle bounced around, her usual happy self.

"I've never been Christmas caroling!"

Tony grinned. "And that is exactly why no one can protest."

Natasha sighed. At least that was all.

Spoke too soon. "And, because we are awesome, we are dressing up." Natasha and Pepper glared simultaneously as Stark pulled out the outfits. The guys, except for Tony, were stylish snowmen. Tony was stylish Santa in a slimming suit; Pepper was mrs. Clause. Michelle was a life size elf. Last but not least, Natasha's outfit was a candy cane... You can imagine.

"Heck no." Said Natasha. "I am not wearing THAT to go CHRISTMAS caroling." After a lot of arguing, Natasha ended up as another elf. "You're lucky I'm wearing this at all..." Muttered Natasha as they drove to the country to carol.

At the first house, Tony walked slowly up the drive even after the owners of the house opened the door. As a joke, they sang 'here comes Santa Clause.' The little girl in the house was delighted, especially as she recognized the avengers after they walked away. Her parents didn't believe her. She still believed.

At the second house, Michelle and Pepper sang 'Santa baby' with the guys as a background to a new young couple. They laughed when Tony was rejected as he tried to kiss Pepper.

At the third house, Michelle lead 'Jingle Bells.' The old man and woman at the door joined in, giving Michelle a cookie because she looked so much like their own little granddaughter. Michelle waved goodbye all the way to the next house.

They caroled until eight o' clock, when most people wouldn't like a knock on the door, not to mention the fact that Michelle was sleepy. As they drove home, Michelle fell asleep against Tony's arm. It was nine when they got back. Tony picked her up gently, placing her upstairs in his guest room. Natasha decided to go home after deleting all the blackmail pictures Tony had taken.

Clint and Natasha ended up falling asleep on her couch as they watched a cheesy Christmas movie. Despite her complaints, she'd had fun. Just don't tell tony.

a/n: sorry it's short, it's hard to do on phone. Not to mention, my flipping autocorrect... Grr.

I typed this on my phone for you. Review.

-JoMiSm


	23. December 20

A/n: still have a problem on my computer... =( On the bright side, 104 reviews! oh my gosh! If I hit 125, there will be a New Years epilogue. If I reach 150, there will ANOTHER epilogue on whether or not Fury is right on the bet. You have five chapters left!

December 20: Avengers Christmas

The avengers had decided together that Michelle should be present on Christmas, but she couldn't leave her dad! So, in compromise, they moved Christmas forward five days. Hence the term 'Avengers Christmas.'

Michelle ran excitedly up the stairs, turning back to hurry on Natasha. The snow fell gently on the shimmering Stark tower, which Tony had made red and green. "Come on! I want to see Tony!" Said Michelle, jumping up and down in the cold.

"you go ahead." Said Natasha. she was enjoying the beautiful snow. Michelle didn't need any further encouragement; she immediately ran inside. The Russian, however, watched the snow drift down, covering the world in white. Natasha was so absorbed in the beauty of the moment that she jumped when Clint placed his hand on her shoulder. She turned and kissed him gently. They walked in hand in hand.

The peace was, as usual, immediately disturbed when they walked into Stark tower. Tony poked Natasha's arm when he saw Natasha and Clint holding hands. "Awwww..." He said, over dramatic as always.

"it's only because it's Avengers Christmas that you are not dead at the moment."

Instead of being scared like a sane person, he yelled "So I get a freebie day?! YES!"

Pepper really didn't want her boyfriend murdered five days before Christmas, so she stepped in. "Alright guys, go sit on the couches, put your presents on the table..." She directed the Avengers better than Nick Fury.

Before long, everyone was seated. "Okay, Michelle went last the last time, so she gets to open hers first." Pepper smiled as Thor passed Michelle her present. She opened it quickly, wondering what in the world he possibly could have gotten her knowing that he can't drive or use a credit card. She pulled out a SHIELD uniform. "OH MY FLIPPING GRAVY HOW DID YOU KNOW I WANTED THIS?!" She yelled excitedly. Though she was constantly told she was too old for it, she still enjoyed playing dress up. She ran off for about five minutes while everyone waited politely. She came back in wearing the uniform. She looked ADORIBLE.

"Okay, now Michelle gets to give her present to whomever she got." Michelle handed Natasha her present, nervous to see whether or not she'd like it. Natasha unwrapped it delicately, genuinely wondering what it was since she only expected a card.

Natasha pulled out a beautiful glass snow globe. Not a cheesy dollar tree snow globe, but a real beautiful glass snowglobe. On a hunch, Natasha turned it over. _Made_ _in_ _Russia_. Wordlessly, Natasha hugged Michelle. "Look in the bottom." Suggested Michelle. Natasha looked in the bottom of the box.

_There's_ the home made card.

"Thank you, Michelle!" said Natasha, watching the snow fall in the little snow globe.

"Alright, now it's Natasha's turn to give her present!" Said Pepper brightly. Natasha tried to hand hers to Tony.

"I don't like to be handed things." Natasha assassin glared at him. "Fine, fine," he muttered, taking it. "What is it with you red heads refusing to follow the rule?" He unwrapped his present cautiously, hoping it wouldn't explode. Finally, he pulled out her gift. "What the heck?"

"it's iron woman" said Natasha With a dead serious look, pointing at the Barbie doll holding an iron. "Complete with ironing board, iron, and most importantly...look at what she's ironing." Tony peered into the box.

"is that...?"

"yep." Somehow, she had managed to put a minute Iron man tee shirt on the ironing board without making the box look opened.

"Gee, thanks." Said Tony, setting the Barbie doll beside Michelle. She picked it up.

"Ooooooh, iron woman! The one with the little apron and cute shoes and-" (cue dramatic gasp) "-an iron man tee shirt?!"

"Well, at least someone will enjoy it." Muttered tony.

"okay, Tony, your turn." Tony tossed a small box to Fury. "That better not be..."

"it is." Responded tony.

Fury caught it and opened it in one fluid movement. He pulled out a very disgusting eye patch. It was bedazzled- which is bad enough on its own- but it was also hot pink. With a zebra print strap.

"Romanoff. Your next mission- kill him."

"Gladly, sir." She whipped out a gun and pointed it at his forehead.

"AHHHH DON'T KILL ME YOU SOULLESS RUSSIAN!" He jumped behind the couch dramatically.

Natasha sat down, smirking.

"Your turn, Nick!" said Pepper, taking advantage of the fact that she could use his first name.

Fury handed Bruce an obviously Pepper-wrapped present. He opened it slowly. He pulled out a new lab coat, closely followed by new test tubes. "Thank you!" he said quietly, exchanging his old, worn out lab coat for his new, bright white lab coat.

Bruce, needing no instruction from Pepper, handed Clint his present. "Sweet! New arrows!"

"they do all kind of things, and they're all one-of-a-kind, so use them wisely." Said Bruce. Clint was too absorbed staring at his new arrows to notice.

"Clint?" He looked up. "your turn." Said pepper.

Clint passed his present to Steve. He opened it slowly, hoping it wasn't something involving technology. He was right. It was a frisbee, designed to look like Cap's Shield. "Neat." He said, tossing it to Michelle. She threw it back perfectly, being the frisbee champ at her school.

"Okay guys, no frisbee in the tower." Said Stark.

Pepper rolled her eyes, muttering "like it would do any more damage than you do on a daily basis..." she got louder. "Okay, now it's Steve's turn to give his."

Steve handed Thor a large box. He eagerly opened it. "WHAT DOES THIS CONTRAPTION DO, FRIEND STEVE?" Steve winced at his loud voice. He explained how to use the one of a kind pop-tart maker made by the one and only Stark. Well, Steve tried to explain. Tony had to take over. Finally, though, Thor basically understood. "TIS A MOST USEFUL INVENTION, FRIEND STARK!" Said Thor, making a hot fudge marshmallow pop-tart.

"Okay, I guess that's it!" Said Pepper, not expecting anything for herself.

"Not quite!" Said Tony, pulling out the box with her bracelet.

Pepper, truly surprised, opened it slowly, expecting something to jump out at her. Instead, she pulled out the beautiful charm bracelet with Tony's strawberry charm on it. "Oh, Tony, it's-" she looked up, a seeing a line of smiling Avengers holding out similarly sized little boxes.

Wordlessly, but smiling her 1000 watt smile, Pepper opened each little box. Michelle's 'busy bee' charm, Steve's silver heart, Natasha's pawn, Bruce's little yellow bell pepper, (irony.), Clint's 'queen bee' charm, Fury's teensy little book, and Thor's little golden leaf, made especially for her in Asgard.

Pepper gave everyone a hug in turn. "Thank you so much!" She said, having Tony fasten the bracelet on her wrist. "Avengers Christmas needs to be an official holiday!"

"Give me five minutes." Said Tony, whipping out his cell phone.

Don't be surprised it'd 'Avengers Christmas' shows up on your calendar next year.

a/n: The iron woman thing was maralexa's. Thanks! REVIEW.

-JoMiSm


	24. December 21 part 1

This chapter is dedicated to camierose! you are awesome! (For anyone else reading this, she gave me a way to continue this story after Christmas in some one- shots. And then some more on Michelle as she grows up. Just... stay tuned.) sorry this took sooo long! Writers block plus school plus homework does not equal fast updates. Tiryn gave me some ideas in this chapter!

December 21: O Christmas tree

Michelle woke up clutching ironwoman, the Barbie doll Tony had so graciously given her after just a _little _begging. But since life is not a movie, Anthonette, (her name based on Anthony, Tony's real name) was having a bad hair day, not even mentioning the Barbie doll hand shaped dent in Michelle's face where she had held her.

Carrying her treasured doll, Michelle walked into the living room. Picking up her book, she sat on the couch, Anthonette 'reading' along with her. But something was off to Michelle. She looked up. Nothing.

"Oh, well." She murmured, going back to the city of Panem. But she couldn't stand it, she had to look up again. "There is nothing there! Why do I keep looking-" she realized that she'd just said it.

There was nothing there.

More specifically, no CHRISTMAS TREE there! Or lights, or garlands, or candles, or little nativity scenes...

"Oh no!" Whispered Michelle, horrified. Her mother had always taken care of the Christmas decorations, with Michelle's help, of course.

Natasha's daily cup of coffee had been interrupted yet again by a text from Michelle.

**daddy forgot to get a Christmas tree! :"(**

Natasha tapped Clint's shoulder, startling him awake. "What, Tasha?" He grumbled, not at all the morning person.

"We have to go save a certain little girl's Christmas."

At the mention of Michelle, he forced himself to get off the couch. "I'll get the guys." mumbled Clint. He whipped out his phone, calling the guys.

_**Be there in five minutes.**_

Michelle smiled. Leave it to Natasha.

Four and a half minutes early, Natasha knocked on the door, Clint behind her. Michelle scurried over to the door, clutching Anthonette. She opened it without looking, knowing Natasha's knock.

"Hey, Michelle..." Said Natasha, pulling the little girl into a hug. Michelle smiled up at her.

"Hey miss N." Said Michelle, putting on a brave face for the assassins. They, of course, saw right through it... Saw how sad she was that her father was slipping away, her mother was gone...

"So..." Said Natasha, looking around the apartment. "We need a tree... Do you have decorations?" Michelle pointed to a box in the corner labeled 'Christmas :)'

"Well," said Natasha, looking through the box. "You have a bunch of lights, several of those-" she said, pointing to the stick-in poinsettias. "and this." Natasha held up a beautiful star. It was made of thin gold and silver strands woven together. Judging by the weight, Natasha would say real gold and silver.

Michelle frowned thoughtfully. "We lost the other two boxes. That won't be enough to decorate the whole tree..."

The small group sat thoughtfully on the floor.

It was Clint who came up with the solution. "We could just tell everyone to bring something." He suggested, looking between the two to see if anyone disagreed.

"That's a great idea!" Said Michelle happily. "That'll make this Christmas extra special!"

Clint immediately called the guys, telling them the situation.

Michelle and Natasha decided to fix some breakfast while he did that. When he was finally done getting in touch with all the avengers, he smelled the bacon and was drawn to the kitchen, like every sane person in the universe would be.

As he was about to complain about not getting to make pancakes, Michelle sat a plate of bacon, eggs, toast, and MORE BACON in front of him. he suddenly forgot what he was complaining about as he ate.

Just as they finished eating, the doorbell rang. "But... We don't have a doorbell..." Said Michelle, opening the door. There stood Tony Stark, rapidly pushing his doorbell app. He walked in, striking a dramatic pose.

"The party has arrived." He said, keeping a perfect poker face.

"The party lives here." Said Michelle, striking the same pose. "It's the egotistical billionaire who just arrived."

...silence...

"Why're you so mean to meeeeeee?" Yelled Stark, running to the living room, dramatic as always. Michelle and Natasha simultaneously rolled their follow and followed him. Clint started to close the door, then noticed Pepper quietly standing to the side. At closer look, she was on the phone. She snapped it shut angrily, then closed her eyes and took a deep breath, walking inside.

"New assistant. " she muttered. "I miss Natalie!" Clint laughed and followed her into the living room. A few minutes later, a timid knock resounded through the room. "I've got it. " said Pepper, walking to the door. She opened it to a young, nervous blonde teenager who was holding a box of Christmas decorations.

"Is this the box?" She asked nervously, biting her lip.

"Yes, sweetie, it's the right box." Said Pepper with a motherly smile.

The young blonde relaxed visibly. "Oh, good! Where do you want it?" Pepper showed her to the living room.

"Hello!" Said Michelle, smiling up at the assistant.

"Oh, um, hi... Michelle?" Michelle nodded. The assistant sat the box beside the other box of decorations. she then_ attempted _to sneak out the door, but Michelle made it her personal mission to put the shy girl at ease.

"Well, you can't leave yet!" Said Michelle, smiling sweetly at the blushing blonde. "You haven't even told me your name! You know mine!" Ah, Michelle logic.

"Oh, um, My name is Allison." She said, smiling shyly and tucking a strand of hair behind her Ear.

"Nice to meet you, Allison!" Said Michelle with a broad smile. Allison couldn't help it; she already liked the little girl. Unfortunately, though, being In the same room as her boss, her other boss, a russian who she was informed had no soul by Tony, and an assassin Still made her uncomfortable.

Pepper had pity on the girl. "Don't you still have those files to put away?" She suggested.

"Oh! Yes, I do!" she said, backing out of the room quickly.

"Aww, Pepper, did you have to make her leave?" said Michelle, sounding quite a lot like Tony. Pepper smiled.

"I have a feeling you'll see her again."

a/n this is gonna be a huge chapter for me and I have kept you waiting for SO LONG that I decided to split this chapter up. Sorry, this is taking FOREVER. :) review. It fuels me on.


	25. December 21 part 2

A/n ugh. Stupid inspiration-sucking iPhone. Stupid broken computer. Stupid English homework. Stupid A.P. math homework.

December 21: O Christmas tree, part 2

Michelle stood to answer the door as a loud knock resounded through her apartment. Thor, the last to arrive, was standing outside holding an honest-to-God real Christmas tree. "Whoa! Where'd you get that?" Asked Michelle as Thor walked in, easily carrying the tree.

"Young warrior Michelle, didst thou not ask for a tree?" He said, looking confusedly at the tree in his arms.

"no, its perfect!" She said. Thor had taken into account the height of her apartment, so it fit perfectly. He carefully sat it down on the tree stand, somehow knowing where to put it.

"A grand tree, is it not?" He asked, looking at his handiwork. The avengers nodded and gave their approval, (except Pepper, who went to get a broom.).

Everyone else had long since arrived. Michelle had exhausted her supply of stories to tell and board games to play; Thor had arrived at the perfect time.

Everyone had complied to Clint's request to bring decorations. Tony had brought a lot, and I mean a lot, of garland and tinsel and all that other shiny stuff you put on a tree. Steve, ever the practical one, had brought lights. Even he could work Christmas lights. Natasha had gone back to her apartment and brought back a few old Russian ornaments. There weren't very many, but Michelle loved them. Clint had brought the little tree skirt thingy-(don't ask why he had it, he refuses to tell us.)- and Bruce brought a little set of band ornaments which made Michelle emit a very high pitched shriek.

Carefully, they decorated the tree together, Thor and Steve alternately lifting Michelle up to reach the tall boughs. Somewhere in the midst of the laughter, Natasha casually mentioned, "This is a nice first Christmas."

Everyone went silent.

"This is your first..." Was Michelle's astonished stutter. Natasha nodded nonchalantly.

"They weren't really big on... Holidays... Where I was as a kid." Said Natasha, sugar coating it for Michelle. The red room had been brutal.

Eventually, the chatter started up again. Steve passed around the Candy canes Fury had been convinced to give to Michelle. (Thanks Tony!)

Finally, the tree was done. Except one little thing missing.

"Who's going to put up the star?" Asked Michelle. "I did it last year. It's supposed to be mom or dad's turn" she said casually.

You all know who the obvious choice for 'Michelle's sort-of Mom' would be.

Everyone looked at Natasha.

"No, Michelle should put it up. It's her tree." She argued.

"but it's bad luck to put it up two years in a row. Not to mention, it's your first Christmas." and...There go the puppy eyes.

"Fine." Said Natasha, taking the beautiful star. As she climbed the ladder, Michelle scurried away, got her camera, and came back.

Natasha gently placed the star on the top with a small smile. As she looked down, Michelle quickly snapped a picture before the smile could fade. As she looked at the camera's screen, she looked astonished. Before anyone could wonder what surprised her, Michelle had gotten out a scrapbook from a shelf and snatched out a picture.

It was of her beautiful mother. About twenty-five, her hair was cut in the same way as Natasha's, her green eyes sparkling. She had been caught in the exact same position as Natasha, right down to that one strand of hair falling Across their foreheads, one black as coal, the other fiery red.

Natasha jumped down lithely from the ladder, her feet not making a sound.

"Freaking jungle cat russian." Muttered Tony. Natasha pretended she couldn't hear him as she stood behind Michelle, looking at the two pictures.

Instead of having tears in her eyes, Michelle was beaming. "_That _Is flipping cool!" She said, showing the other Avengers.

"Indeed!" Said Thor, inspecting the two small strange paintings Michelle had.

"that's kinda creepy." Said Tony. Pepper elbowed him. ㈸0"Um, yeah, it's cool, but does no one else find it creepy?"

"I only find it cool. " said Pepper, smiling at Michelle.

The Avengers all replied pretty much like pepper. Michelle put the two pictures on the fridge, right beside each other.

They all crammed themselves onto Michelle's couches with Natasha, Michelle, and Pepper ending up on the floor. They shared their favorite Christmas stories as they ate Fury's candy canes.

It couldn't have been more perfect.

A/n: I just wrote this in, like, half an hour. Inspiration hit. :) I am not updating unless I get at least... About 10 reviews. Even if you're a Guest, you can review! Come on, at least ten people are reading this.

Yes, I am using blackmail for reviews. Don't you love me? ;)

M'kay, bye!

-JoMiSm


	26. December 22

A/n it's almost over! What shall I do with my life when it's over?! *sob* Thanks, princesspomegranite! She gave me the idea for this!

december 22: :) CLINTASHA

Natasha smiled as Michelle sang along to 'Frosty the Snowman.' Michelle's fireplace flickered merrily, casting a gentle glow on the duo of assassins and the child who had adopted them.

They all ended up Joining in. No one can resist Michelle's puppy eyes, despite the claims otherwise by the two assassins. Fury might need to recruit that girl!

Michelle's high voice was set off by Clint's low one, Natasha hovering in the middle. The song ended as Michelle dissolved in giggles. Natasha stood from the couch, going into the kitchen to retrieve their cooling hot chocolate. Quickly, Michelle leaned over Clint, whispering in his ear as quiet as Michelle can possibly be.

"Ask her to dance!" She quietly insisted, her eyes laughing. Sometimes, she seemed older than her few years.

He shrugged, not committing, not refusing. I have a feeling he was leaning toward the latter.

Natasha walked back into the room, easily balancing the three cups of cocoa. She nearly imperceptibly raised her eyebrow at Clint. He blinked innocently back. Michelle jumped up, grabbing her hot chocolate cheerfully, showing absolutely no sign of setting them up again.

_That little... _Thought Clint.

Sipping her cocoa cheerfully, Michelle smiled happily as the next song came on. She seemed to know every song. Alternately singing along and sipping her cocoa, Michelle finally put down her mug, snuggling up to Natasha. Seeing as it was past her bedtime, Natasha wasn't surprised when Michelle fell asleep.

Natasha gently brushed a piece of hair out of Michelle's face, listening to the music playing in the background.

A few songs later, a slow love song came on. Clint hesitated for a moment, then held out his hand. "Would you like to dance?" He asked, a lopsided grin on his face. Natasha shifted Michelle so that she wouldn't be disturbed. She stood with a slight smile and took his hand.

"I'd love to." She said, the slight smile staying instead of disappearing as it usually does.

Clint's arms wound around her waist; Natasha's arms wrapped around his neck. This obviously isn't a position that either of them would be in with anyone else. The position they were standing in made them both vulnerable, yet they trusted each other enough to stand in the compromising Way.

Any normal person would just be worried about his hand moving too Low.

They swayed slowly to the song, her head resting on his shoulder. As they shared a soft kiss, Michelle's eyes snapped open. She smiled at Clint as they went back to their dancing. She unwillingly went back to sleep, still smiling.

Irresistible puppy eyes _and _killer instincts.

Why wasn't she hired already?

* * *

a/n: Cool! I figured out the line thing! Anyway, I got nine reviews and two new followers. Close enough. :) you've almost achieved the bonus chapters! :)

review guys!

for reading this story, BLESS YOUR FACE! If you sneezed during this chapter, bless youuu.

Peace off!

do do do do do do do follow story!

BOOP!

-Jorbuscus

(if you get the tobuscus reference, review! ;P)


	27. December 23

_**The reason my computer doesn't work is because there are so many iPhones on our WiFi! Now that i am home alone, the internet works! I watched Safe Haven today, it's really good, and when i saw the character Jo, i was like "OMG I KNOW HER!" Then it came to me! SHE IS MARIA HILL! OMG!**_

_**Thank you for the idea for this chapter, princesspomegranite! After this, i have the 24th and 25th planned. You will all hate me. Every single one of you.**_

_**December 23: Surprise for Natasha**_

"Come on guys!" moaned Tony Stark, sprawled across his couch. Bruce, Steve, Thor, Tony, and Michelle were there. Who is missing? Only the couple of assassins.

"We have to come up with _something_! It's Nattie's first Christmas!" They all sat there in silence, concentrating in their own way. Michelle tapped her toe, a habit she had picked up in band. Tony was, as mentioned, sprawled across the couch. Thor stared into space, his brow furrowed, looking much like a small child. If children carried giant hammers. Steve looked at everything _except _the people in the room. A speck on the ceiling, a light, the floor... Everything. Bruce simply closed his eyes.

"Why don't we do something for Clint and Natasha together?" Everyone looked at Bruce, the last one expected to speak. "I mean, " He continued, "They're hardly ever apart anyways."

"Good idea!" said Michelle, going back to tapping her toe. _I _will _think of something. I _will _think of something. She apparently likes cheesy gestures, against all odds. What would happen if this were a movie or a book...? _Michelle thought for a few moments more.

"Well, why not have, like, a dinner or something?" said Michelle quietly. Tony snapped his fingers.

"Perfect! I can find the biggest resteraunt in all of New York..." He trailed off as he saw Michelle shaking her head at him. "What?"

"They would want someplace secluded where they wouldn't have to watch their backs, not a big resteraunt that would remind them of previous missions." said Michelle. Tony heard the truth in her words.

"Stupid assassins ruining my plans to call Lincoln Ristorante..." muttered Tony. When he realized no one else in the room knew what that was, he continued. "Fine. I'll go find 'someplace secluded.'" He said, walking away. _What kind of people wouldn't want to go to Lincoln Ristorante..._

* * *

_**6:00 on the roof of Stark Tower**_

Tony, apparently suicidal, shoved Natasha off the elevator.

That's really a great way to start the evening.

She growled and lunged for his throat in a blur of red and black. The only thing that stopped her was Clint's arms firmly wrapped around her waist. Tony, _still freaking suicidal_, stayed just out of her reach, laughing jauntily.

"Go around the corner." Said Tony mysteriously, dissapearing back into the elivator. Clint didn't let Natasha go until Tony was at least 4 floors away. He then released his iron grasp on his partner.

"What should we do?" she said, looking warily at the corner. Who knows what's around it?

Clint shrugged. They walked slowly up to the corner, warily watching everywhere at the same time. Suddenly, Natasha whipped out a knife and threw it.

"Is that...?" said Natasha, retreiving her knife. She inspected it closer. "A rose petal?"

"Um, Tasha?" said Clint with a smile in his voice. She turned around to see a table for two lit by only a few candles, and yes, there were roses.

And a card.

_To Natasha_

read the cover. She gingerly opened it, still not quite believing that there were no explosives or chemicals or other Stark-worthy pranks on the roof.

_Merry Christmas, Miss N! Hope you didn't kill Tony!_

_-Michelle-_

_**Merry Christmas, Natasha!**_

_**-Steve-**_

_Have fun you lovebirds! But not too much fun you guys. Seriously._

_-Tony_

_**CLINTASHA! WOO! Sorry guys, Tony wrote on my space. Merry Christmas.**_

_**-Bruce-**_

_**Mery Chrismus!**_

_**-THOR ODINSON OF ASGARD-**_

Natasha smiled at the card, giving it to Clint to read as she sat down. He looked up a moment later, smiling also. "Hey, you were supposed to let me pull the chair out for you!" said Clint, sitting down on the other side of the table.

Natasha rolled her eyes. "Is this..." said Natasha, picking up a menu. She opened it.

_**YOU EAT WHAT I GIVE YOU.**_

_**-Tony Stark**_

"Well," said Natasha, "I wonder how they'll know to send out the food." The assassins scanned the area and quickly spotted the small security camera.

Pepper then walked out in her faded rose-patterned apron, carrying two plates easily in her hands. "Merry Christmas, strike team delta. Which i know nothing about. Is there anything else i can get you? Well, besides drinks. Those are on the way." Natasha stood and hugged Pepper quickly, much to Clint, Pepper, and _everyone _watching on the security camera's surprise.

"Thank you." she murmered into her ear. She then sat back down, smiling a little at the look of shock on Pepper's face. "I might still have to murder Tony, though." Said Natasha.

"IT WAS STILL WORTH IT." said Tony, safe in his living room several stories below.

"I saw nothing." Said Pepper, doing that Star wars mind control hand motion thingy. She walked away quickly to get the drinks.

"I wonder whose idea this was?" Said Clint thoughtfully.

"Michelle's." Said Natasha without any doubt.

"What makes you say that?" asked Clint.

"Well, if it was Tony's idea, we would be in a huge resteraunt. Steve and Thor don't know what modern people would do, so they wouldn't have said anything. Bruce doesn't know us well enough to set this up, though he knows us well enough to know that we dislike being seperated. Michelle, however, knows us well enough to know that we would like this." Said Natasha, gesturing around.

"What about Pepper?" Clint pointed out.

"If it was her idea, she would have said 'You're welcome' when i said thanks." said Natasha.

"Dang." Said Tony, astonished. "Are you guys sure she isn't, like, a wizard?"

"Come to think of it, there is no proof opposing that theory..." said Michelle.

All of the guys now look at Natasha in a new light.

Pepper hurried back with the drinks, Tony's best wine.

"WHAT THE?!" yelled Tony.

Did I mention she did it without permission?

Natasha and Clint ate, talking soft enough that the security camera couldn't hear them.

I could tell you what they said, but i really don't want Natasha to kill me.

Though they didn't need to be able to hear when they gently kissed goodnight, ignoring the cameras.

_**Heck yeah. Now for the next two chapters which i have planned. I swear, every single one of you will hate me at the end of the next chapter.**_

_**I will give you a hint: It involves Michelle. Something happens to Michelle. **_

_**M'Kay, Bye!**_

_**-JoMiSm**_


	28. December 24

_**Woo hoo! IT'S CLIFFHANGER TIME!**_

_**December 24: Heights**_

Natasha knocked on Michelle's door, arriving earlier than everyone else. "Hey Michelle!" Said Natasha. Michelle immediately tackled her in a hug, which Natasha accepted. "I got you something." said Natasha, pulling out a small, unwrapped box from God-knows-where, (probably where ever she keeps the knives.)

"Ooh!" Said Michelle, accepting the box. Inside was a small, clear little _something_. "Cool! What is it?" said Michelle frankly.

"It's an official SHEILD earpeice. It only connects to mine and Clint's, and occasionally Maria Hill's in an emergency. But it has to be a really big emergency." warned Natasha.

"EPIC!" said Michelle. "But why is it clear?"

"So no one can see it. Didn't you wonder why you never saw an earpiece in the Avengers movie?"

Michelle thought for a moment. "Whoa! I never noticed that!"

Natasha knelt down, gently brushing Michelle's hair aside and positioning the earpiece correctly. "It's undetectable by any technology but SHIELD's so I have mine on all the time. If you ever need anything, just call. Okay?" Michelle nodded.

The guys arrived at the same time, laughing and shoving each other in the hallway. Michelle opened the door, not even waiting for the knock. "Come in, guys!" They needed no encouragement, they walked inside, finding the snacks Michelle had set out.

"Wait, has Nattie touched these? I really don't want to eat poisoned Doritos." said Stark, eyeballing the bag of chips in his hand.

Natasha rolled her eyes. "No, I didn't poison the Doritos, but i will _shoot _you if you don't quit calling me Nattie." Tony noted her dead serious expression.

"Nattie." he said anyways.

That man... Pepper is going to end up alone someday.

In less than half a second, a gun was pressed to his forehead.

Staring down the barrel of a gun changes your perspective _real _quick.

"Sorry, sorry, please don't kill me!" said Tony, wincing away and covering his face. Natasha put the gun back in its holster, turning back to Michelle. "-Nattie." added Tony.

Forget the gun- Now Natasha was mad.

In the blink of an eye, and i mean literally because Steve blinked, Natasha was pinning him to the ground, a knife to his throat. "Take. It. Back." she whispered minacingly.

Tony's mind struggled to catch up- and when it finally did, he was freaking scared. Natasha was really ticked off. "Sorry! Sorry! I take it back! I TAKE IT BACK! LEGOLAS, GET YOUR SCARY GIRLFRIEND OFF OF MEEEE!"

"Oh, heck no. I want to see how this turns out." said Clint.

"YOU TRAITOR!" yelled Tony.

"He has common sense. Unlike a certain billionaire. _What _is my name?"

"Natalia." He said truthfully. That is her legal name- he had searched through her files. Natalia "Natasha" Alianova "Romanoff" Romanova.

In an instant, Clint had pulled Natasha off of Tony. Tony ran to the other side of the room, a wise move.

"My name has not been Natalia for a _long time._" growled Natasha, glaring at him. Tony had crossed the line. Forget crossing the line, Tony had taken a can of spray paint and graffitid FTW on the line.

If not for her partner's iron grasp holding her back, she would have killed Tony. Even that wasn't keeping her back, she could escape quite easily, but she didn't want to hurt Clint.

Pepper chose that moment to walk in. Awesome timing, Pep.

"Merry Christmas guys! Hey, what's going on?" she asked, noting how her boyfriend would be dead if Natasha's looks could kill. Not waiting for an answer, she assumed Tony had done something wrong. She assumed correctly. "Tony, go into the hallway." He ran out of the room like hellhounds were on his heels. Pepper followed.

Clint took Natasha to the other hallway, getting her as far from Tony as possible.

...awkward silence ensued amongst the others left in the living room.

"Drama bomb!" singsonged Michelle.

"Couldn't have said it any better myself." said Bruce, sitting down on the couch. Taking a cue from the Doctor, everyone sat down.

"What did you do to make the world's top assassin angry at you?" asked Pepper tiredly.

"I called her Nattie, then i called her Nattie again, then i called her Natalia." he said truthfully.

"Were you _trying _to make her mad at you?!"

"No, i mean yes, i mean... I don't know!"

* * *

_**Natasha's conversation**_

"He didn't mean that, Tasha." said Clint, letting her go.

Natasha blinked. This day had gone south. "I know." she whispered. Then she fell to the floor.

Her memories overwhelmed her. The last time someone had called her that, she had been in the Red Room. You already know- those memories aren't pleasant.

Clint gently sat beside her, putting his arms around her. "You're not Natalia anymore. You're Natasha." he whispered. She hugged him back, only her willpower preventing her from crying. Then she stood, her walls going back up, her face an impenetrable mask of calm. She helped her partner up and they walked back into the living room together.

* * *

Natasha sat beside Michelle. "Sorry." she said, patting her head. "I lost my temper." Michelle smiled at her, and the room went back to uneasy chatter.

Tony and a very irritated looking Pepper walked back into the room. "I'm sorry he is such an idiot." said Pepper, sitting down. Tony gingerly sat down across the room. Just as he was about to apoligize, every Avenger's earpeice got the same announcement from Fury.

_**Avengers, Manahattan is under attack again by the chitauri.**_

Natasha cursed under her breath. "Michelle, we have to go." She said hurriedly, standing up.

"What? No!" said Michelle, jumping up.

"The chitari are back. Go somewhere safe." The other Avengers exited the room. "I love you. Be careful." said Natasha, kissing Michelle's forehead. She ran out of the room.

"How did they come back?" asked Steve.

"Did anyone wonder where they went after the battle of Manahattan? Did no one else notice that they just dissapeared? Did anyone bother to make sure they were dead instead of, oh, _knocked out? _" Asked Natasha, shooting a chitauri in the hallway. He was alone... that's suspicious.

"I was kind of busy being _DEAD!_" said Tony, blasting off into the air.

Michelle was ready to go to the basement when she realized that she had left her mother's bracelet in Natasha's apartment. Trying the doorknob, she found it unlocked just as an explosion rocked the building. Frightened, she ran into Natasha's apartment.

Or what used to be Natasha's apartment.

Time froze for a moment as Michelle was in midair, Natasha's apartment having been completely destroyed in the explosion.

Then she began to fall from seven stories up, her terrified scream hardly heard over the chitauri.

_**Lalalala Review or you will never know what happens.**_

_**Don't you loooooove me?**_

_**M'kay, bye!**_

_**-JoMiSm**_


	29. December 25 part 1

_**Hahahahaha I am evil. :) don't worry though! WOULD I REALLY KILL MY MAIN CHARACTER?!**_

_**December 25: Christmas**_

Michelle woke up in a hospital with eight pairs of worried eyes looking down at her. Natasha, Clint, Pepper, Tony, Thor, Bruce, Steve, and Allison were all seated around her bed in the hospital.

_Wait, i recognise this room... _It wasn't just any hospital. It was the hospital that her mother worked at.

"Michelle." said Natasha, the relief clear in her voice. If Natasha hadn't happened to look back, Michelle would be a pancake.

* * *

_**What happened?**_

Natasha glanced over her shoulder as the explosion rocked the building. Debris was everywhere; they had demolished this entire half of the building. With relief, she noted that Michelle's apartment hadn't been hit.

And then she saw Michelle fall.

"STARK!" yelled Natasha. "Left! Now! Michelle's falling!" Stark heard her through the earpiece.

He flew to Michelle as fast and with as much urgency as when he had rescued Pepper from the Hammeroids. When he caught her, the whiplash was evident as her body jerked to a stop, knocking her out.

Tony Stark was out of the battle for a good ten minutes as he took Michelle to the nearest hospital and got Pepper to safety. Somehow in all of this, Allison found her way to Michelle's bedside and never left it during the entire battle.

The Avengers defeated the Chitari again, of course, but that doesn't mean it was easy. As a matter of fact, Clint needed medical attention and Natasha seriously needed a shower and a nap.

Neither of them thought about that as they rushed to Michelle's hospital after the second battle of Manahattan. Natasha, though wary about all hospitals, didn't hesitate as they ran up the stairs.

They burst into Michelle's room. Allison was holding Michelle's hand, tensely watching the shallowly breathing little girl.

Natasha fell into a chair beside Clint, never removing her eyes from Michelle as the other Avengers walked in.

* * *

Michelle rubbed her eyes, grimacing at the small burst of pain in such a small movement. "Where's Daddy?" she said, looking around.

Fate is not kind.

"Don't worry about that." murmured Natasha, brushing the hair out of Michelle's eyes. "Get some rest. We'll still be here."

Michelle, too tired to resist, fell asleep in the minutes afterwards.

Natasha sat down, the weight of the world on her shoulders.

"How do I tell her that her Dad's in a coma?"

_**DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUUN!**_

**_Does he wake up? Does he not? Do they have to pull the plug? _**

**_ You guys tell me cuz i am up for suggestions. His life is in your hands. But if i suddenly get inspiration, don't be surprised if i ignore all the suggestions._**

**_What will happen to Michelle if her Dad dies also? Don't say that Natasha and Clint adopt her. That's not gonna happen. I know what I'll do if you decide to kill off Michelle's Dad._**

**_:) Michelle lives. :) WOO HOO!_**

**_M'kay, review or I won't update. Seriously. 29 followers. I need at least 10 reviews. Even if it only says 'cool' or 'OMG' or 'HOLY GUACAMOLE!'_**

**_-JoMiSm, Ninja_**


	30. December 25 Part 2

_**Back on dang phone. *sigh* anyway, I've had this written since before I got the reviews. Hahaha sorry. :) Everyone, thank EleKat. She reviewed a million times so I would update. You owe this chapter to them!**_

_**December 25: Part 2**_

Michelle woke up about an hour later. Natasha looked up, her face calm and collected. Michelle immediately knew something was wrong.

The others had left, not wanting to make the moment worse.

Michelle asked the inevitable question. "What's wrong with my daddy?" She asked in a small voice.

Natasha nearly broke hearing the pain in her voice.

"Your daddy is in a coma, honey." said Natasha, looking up at Michelle's face.

Natasha wasn't the only one who could put up walls. Michelle's face was eerily calm when she asked, "May I see him?"

* * *

**_a few minutes later_**

Michelle was wheeled into her father's ICU room in a wheelchair. Natasha was the only person with her, pushing the wheelchair. Upon seeing her father laying there, pale and still on the bed, Michelle drooped. Natasha watched the light go out of her eyes.

Michelle shakily stood. Natasha didn't try to stop her. She shakily walked over to her fathers bed and touched his hand. "Daddy." She whispered brokenly.

When Michelle turned to Natasha, her eyes were haunted. She went into nurses-daughter mode. "Does he still have brain activity?" she asked. Natasha nodded silently as a nurse walked in.

"Did you just try to talk to him?" She asked Michelle and Natasha. Michelle nodded. "He responded. his heart rate increased and his brain activity picked up. He knows you're here. "

Michelle, her face still guarded, turned back around and gently took her fathers hand. She watched him closely as the Nurse and Natasha walked into the hall.

"What caused the coma?" Asked the nurse. "No one gave us any information." Natasha sighed.

"He was rushing home to get to Michelle when he noticed it was their apartment building on the news. He was nearly there when a bomb exploded beside his car." Natasha closed her eyes. "Thor brought him here. " The nurse nodded and hurried away to give this information to her superiors.

"Natasha." Came Michelle's quiet voice from the room.

"Yes, Michelle?" Asked Natasha, walking back into Michelle's Father's room.

"I think... Did he just move his finger? Daddy, can you do it again?" Asked Michelle, barely daring to hope.

They watched his hand breathlessly.

Michelle's father felt as though he had a mountain sitting on top of him. Every little thing he did, trying to alert his daughter, his precious daughter, that he was awake was nearly impossible.

But he tried. He tried for her.

Michelle burst into tears when his finger twitched again.

She carefully hugged her father over the machines. "I love you, Daddy. I love you so much." She sobbed.

She came that close to being an orphan.

Natasha must have signaled the other avengers, because Tony walked in. "Come on, Michelle. You need to rest." He said, uncharacteristically quiet. He picked her up gently. Michelle didn't even protest, she knew she wouldn't be able to persuade him.

"Bye Daddy." She said quietly, leaning her head against Tony.

"Michelle got taken back to her room, okay?" Said Natasha quietly To Michelle's dad. His fingers twitched one last time, but that was it for his energy. "Good bye, Mr. Joyce."

Natasha went back to Michelle's room. Michelle was asleep on her bed, Tony sitting quietly beside her.

"I'm sorry for calling you Natalia. " he said, keeping his eyes on Michelle's peaceful face.

"You didn't know. It's okay." Said Natasha

And so went the Avengers Christmas.

**_fin._**

**_review. you still haven't won the epilogue to see who won the bet. Don't you want to know?_**

**_thank you for every word of encouragement, every little bit of praise, and every 'Lol' that you gave. I love you, dear reviewers. _**

**_M'kay, bye._**

**_-Jordan Michelle Smith_**

**_if you have read to this point, you deserve to know what JoMiSm stands for. :)_**


	31. January 1

_**You guys earned this one a few chapters ago. :) Thank you to every single reviewer!**_

_**January 1: epilogue **_

Tony Stark decided, for the first time _in his life_, to have a non-alcoholic party. Why would he go through all of that trouble?

For Michelle.

A few days ago, Michelle was allowed onto the Helicarrier. Now, pretty much everyone at SHIELD would do anything for Michelle. Including have an alcohol free New Years Party.

* * *

"And now, the reason that this party is not at midnight-" Several overworked SHIELD agents who got to sleep in for once cheered. "-Michelle!" Said Tony Stark.

Michelle skipped down the stairs, in all her band tee shirt, converse wearing glory, waving to her new fans. The room went crazy.

Michelle skipped over to the Avengers, who were standing around her father.

* * *

**_A few things you should know. _**

Michelle's father woke up 12 hours after she got him to move his fingers.

Michelle's father will be in a wheelchair for a few weeks.

A side effect of a coma is Dysarthria, meaning that you can't speak. This is what happened to Michelle's father.

Both Michelle and her father learned sign language earlier so that they could volunteer at Michelle's mother's hospital. That comes in handy; now Michelle and her father can communicate flawlessly.

Michelle's father had to quit his job because he couldn't speak. He is now in indefinate retirement.

* * *

Natasha was having a signed conversation with Michelle's father and interpreting it for the other Avengers.

"He says... thank you to Tony for saving Michelle... And thank you to all of us for taking care of Michelle while he was out of it." Said Natasha. "No problem. She is..." Natasha struggled to find a word to describe Michelle.

"She's Michelle." Said Clint as Michelle skipped up.

_Yes, she's Michelle. _signed Mr. Joyce.

Michelle bent over to kiss her father's cheek in his wheelchair. "Happy New year, guys!"

"Happy New Years, Michelle!" Chorused the Avengers in varying tones and volumes.

As Michelle chattered away to the Avengers, Nick Fury pulled aside Natasha and Clint.

"You all have a leave of absence. Again." he said gruffly, turning to leave. This was the only reason he had come.

"Director Fury!" Yelled Michelle. "OMG I love this song! You can't leave yet, you haven't even danced at _all_!"

"No." Said the Director gruffly.

"-But-"

"_No."_ he said again. This girl is _stubborn_.

"Pleeeeeeease?" And... Puppy dog eyes.

As if on cue, cha cha slide came on.

"Oh, come on! Everyone loves this song!" There go the eyes again. Those eyes...

For the first time ever in the history of SHIELD, the director danced.

He was actually a good dancer- _**ahh! Don't kill me Director Fury! I'll shut up! **_

**_sorry, this was kinda short. Review, and I will give you a loooong bonus chapter on the bet. I love you guys!_**

**_-JoMiSm_**


	32. February 28

_**If you don't want Maria to win the bet, don't read this chapter. THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER. MY LIFE IS OVER. :"( you didn't quite make the goal, you were off by 3 reviews, but close enough.**_

_**February 28: first comes love, then comes...?**_

"OH MY GOD! I KNEW IT!"

"Pepper. Calm down. How fast can you get to Budapest?" Asked Natasha calmly, smiling at her fiancé. _My fiancé. _The thought brought a smile to her face.

"Um, two hours? I have to go get Michelle and Tony and the other avengers.." Chattered Pepper. Gosh. The woman is a chipmunk when she's excited.

"And Fury and Hill. I heard they had a bet on us." Natasha smirked. For the first time in history, Fury was wrong. Natasha couldn't wait to hear their reactions.

* * *

_**Nick Fury and Maria Hill**  
_

Maria Hill was sitting in Fury's office when Pepper suddenly burst in.

"What are you doing here?!" Demanded Fury angrily. No non-SHIELD agents were supposed to be on the Helicarrier! Michelle had only gotten in because she somehow had a real uniform!

"Oh my gosh!" chirped Pepper excitedly. "You will NEVER guess what I have to tell you!" She singsonged.

Maria, who speaks girl, knew. "Is it...?"

"...No..." Said Fury, catching on.

"YES!" Squealed Pepper.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!" Squealed Pepper and Maria doing the universal happy girl jump. You know, grabbing each others hands and jumping up and down?

Fury stared as his second in command jumped around with Pepper.

Maria noticed. She cleared her throat, going back to her stony expression. "That never happened." She said.

Fury stared at his second in command some more. "They're getting married?"

Pepper nodded excitedly.

* * *

**_the Avengers_**

"OH MY GOSH! GUESS WHAT GUYS?" The avengers looked away from their movie to Pepper, who had a smirking Maria Hill and an angry looking Fury behind her. "Natasha and Clint are getting Married!" said Pepper.

Maria resisted the urge to jump up and down again.

All of this happened simultaneously:

Tony said "Heh. Figured." Then, he yawned and went back to watching the movie.

For the first time in a _long_ time, Cap smiled. For real, a real smile.

Bruce's smile rivaled Steve's.

Thor jumped up, yelling "THIS IS A MOST MOMENTOUS OCCASION! WHERE BE WARRIOR NATASHA AND FRIEND CLINT?"

"One guess." Said Pepper.

"Budapest." Said Tony, yawning again. "Okay, let's go."

"One more stop." Said Pepper.

* * *

_**Michelle and her father **_

A rapid knock resounded through Michelle's apartment.

"Hey Pepper!" Said Michelle "and, uh, others!" She said, noticing the crowd behind her.

"Go get your Dad! We're going to Budapest!" Said Pepper.

"Okay! Um, why?" Asked Michelle.

"One guess." Said Maria.

"OH MY GOD! THEY'RE GETTING MARRIED?!" Squealed Michelle.

"Am I the ONLY one who didn't see this coming?!" Asked Fury irritably.

"Yes." Said everyone at the same time.

"I can fire you all." He said irritably.

...silence...

"DADDYYYYY, WE'RE GOING TO BUDAPESTTTTTT!" Yelled Michelle, running down the hall.

Upon seeing the Avengers, he signed _Natasha and Clint?_

_are getting married! _signed Michelle back.

Her dad gave the thumbs up.

* * *

_**2 hours later, Budapest **_

Michelle and Pepper ran off Tony's personal plane at the same time.

"EEEEEEEEEEP OH MY GOD YOU'RE GETTING MARRIED OMG OMG OMG!" Yelled Michelle.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US SOONER?! OH MY GOSH THIS IS AWESOME! YAAAAAAAY!" Yelled Pepper.

Did I mention they yelled it at the same time? Yeah. A little confusing.

"Calm down! Calm down! OKAY CALM DOWN OR I WILL SHOOT YOU." Neither of the girls took Natasha's threat seriously; she was laughing too hard. Maria walked calmly over.

Then they all simultaneously decided: _Forget calm, NATASHA IS GETTING MARRIED!_

The girls all group hugged. Pepper took a deep breath. "Okay, " she said, pointing to the guys ambling off the plane. "Go keep Clint from running away or something. Let's go do Natasha's hair!" Said Pepper, turning back to the girls.

Natasha was swept into the building on a wave of giggles and smiling faces.

* * *

_**Clint**  
_

"Hey guys." said Clint casually as they walked into his designated dressing room. He was done an hour and a half early. All he did was put on the suit and comb through his hair; he really didn't get why it took women so long.

"Hey guys? HEY GUYS? You and Natasha disappear suddenly at two o' clock in the morning, don't tell anyone where you're going, YOU'RE GETTING FREAKING MARRIED, and your tie is crooked, and all you say is HEY GUYS?!" Said Tony.

Clint blinked. "Yep."

Tony facepalmed. "Just... Let me fix the tie." He said, reaching for the tie.

Clint groaned. "Tony, I'm already done. Do you have to?"

"Yes."

* * *

**_Natasha_**

"Oooooh! Your dress is so pretty!" Exclaimed Michelle.

She was right. Natasha had chosen a sleeveless, princess style simple dress That was Pure, snowy white with a gently curving neckline and a lace bodice.

Natasha, wearing a _modest _slip, stepped into the dress with Pepper's help. Maria quickly laced up the corset style back.

"Whoa." Breathed Michelle. Even with her hair up in a hastily made bun, Natasha was beautiful.

"Hair time!" said Maria. Heck, she's a woman. Don't blame her.

While Maria started to do her hair, Natasha said, "I really hope one of you brought a camera."

Pepper said "of course!"

"Well then, you're official wedding photographer, Maria's the maid of honor, and Michelle's the flower girl and ring bearer. Think you can handle both, Michelle?"

"Yeah, awesome!"

While Maria did Natasha's hair, (with curling and braiding and hairspray- oh my.), Pepper said "I hope you don't mind..." And pulled out three dresses. Dang, that woman plans ahead.

"Are those...?" Asked Natasha.

"Yeah... A dress for Me, Michelle, and Maria." Said Pepper sheepishly.

"Pepper, you, my friend, are a genius." Said Natasha.

"Ooooooh, Michelle, come here, let me dress you up!" Said Pepper.

"yaaaaay!" Cheered Michelle.

* * *

**_An hour and 15 minutes later_**

Michelle was dressed in a poofy white dress and a sparkly tiara, adorable as always. One thing she had insisted on was her black converse.

Natasha's fiery hair was pulled up in an elaborate up-do, thanks to Maria.

Both Pepper and Maria wore dark purple dresses, beautiful on their own, but paling in comparison to Natasha.

Pepper hugged Natasha gently. "Good luck!" She said with a smile, walking through the doors of the small church to take as many pictures as possible.

Suddenly, the CD of 'bridal march' started to play. "See you in a minute, Miss N!" Said Michelle, swooshing through the doors. She walked town the isle, throwing the rose petals softly.

Next went Maria. She smiled at Natasha and walked gracefully down the isle, Standing beside Michelle.

Clint knew who was coming next, and he watched eagerly for his wife-to-be. His breath was taken away when she walked slowly down the isle.

The crowd, consisting of Fury, Pepper, The Avengers, and Michelle's dad, watched, awe struck, as Natasha walked by them. She was truly a sight to behold, but the look of joy on her face was more perfect than any dress she could wear.

The ceremony whizzed by, until finally it came to the time to say those final words.

Clint looked into the lovely assassin's eyes. "I do." He murmured, brushing a stray curl behind her ear.

Natasha smiled, watching her archer's stormy eyes. "I do." She whispered.

"you may now kiss the bride. " said the smiling minister.

No encouragement needed. Natasha wrapped her arms around Clint's neck and they kissed.

It was different from every other kiss they'd had.

This kiss was a promise of the future, a promise that no matter what their crazy lives threw at them, they would always stay together.

Natasha turned to face the small crowd. "This doesn't leave this room." She said quietly. Just because they were married doesn't Mean that she was going to make her partner- her husband- a target.

Maria marched over to Fury, surprisingly hard to do in heels. "My $20?" She said, putting out her hand.

"I can still fire you, Hill."

"Then you'd have to train new recruits yourself." She said, raising an eyebrow.

She got the $20.

**_It's officially over. :( Read and review one last time please._**

**_i love you guys. _**

**_-JoMiSm_**


End file.
